A reflection of you and me
by no milk left
Summary: A Stevie Alex fanfic based on season 5. Will there ever be more than just friendship?
1. Chapter 1: Avoiding Alex

This Stevie/Alex fanfic is based on the start of season 5. Kane just left in the last episode of season 4. I choose season 5 cause I simply didn't wanted Fiona in my story.It's my first fanfic ever, so I would like to know if it's worthy writing some more. I'll try to make my English the best I can, but there will always be mistakes I guess. I hope you'll enjoy it!  
**Disclaimer:** Of course none of the characters are mine

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Avoiding Alex**

Stevie was lying on her bed. Her face was still a bit red of all the tears that had run down her cheeks these last couple of hours. She hadn't been herself for the last few days, hardly been any productive at the farm and spending a lot of time alone. The girls just let her, though Jodi couldn't resist asking her to lend some earrings for a date she had with Luke that afternoon. Stevie could still slap herself in the head for being so stupid to think Kane would be working for Ray again, and mostly she made a fool of herself in front of everyone else, Tess ... Alex. She sighed deeply, _Alex_, the lines Kane had said were still circulating through her mind. _That it was all about Alex. That she wasn't intending to help Kane, but Alex. _

She hadn't spoken to Alex after the incident. She had been hiding whenever she knew he would visit. Not willing to face him, or hear his comments about the whole thing. She needed to get over Kane, get her life on the road, not making any stupid mistakes again and definitely not falling in love again. Love simply wasn't made for her, she concluded.

There was a knock on the door. 'It's me, Tess.' Stevie stood up, not into a hurry at all, and opened the door. 'Well there you are!' Tess said with that well-known smile of her, hoping her positive vibe would give any support to her friend, though she was going through a hard time herself too. 'Diner is ready, wanna come and eat inside?' Stevie hesitated for a moment, but came around. 'Ok.' She sighed, grapping her boots to put on.

The rest had stared a bit strangely at her during diner. It was the first time in days she ate at the diner table. Happily Jodi and Kate got into a useless talk about today's work, which lead the attention away.

* * *

Alex was getting a couple of beers out of the fridge, putting them on the table. 'Stevie was at diner today'; Nick dropped the bomb immediately and was curious about his brother's reaction. 'I haven't seen her much these last few days', Dave added. Alex didn't really know what to say, but he figured it would be normal to just get along. 'How's she doing?' Nick shook his head slightly before giving him an answer. 'I'm not sure. Tess says she's having a hard time dealing with Kane leaving again. Maybe you should talk to her?' 'It feels like she's avoiding me. I haven't seen her since that thing with Kane.' Alex took a swong of his beer, trying not to show any more emotion than normal, though it had been bugging him a bit. 'Well, than she probably doesn't want to see you', Dave said, 'and I couldn't disagree. I know how it affects me seeing your face on a daily basis.' Nick grinned. 'Tell me about it.' Alex seemed not very amused. 'You never knew better', he said dryly, looking at his brother. 'Well I know, since I'm living at Drovers.' 'Hey I'm almost visiting Drovers daily.' A second later Alex realized that wasn't the best comment to make. 

Dave mumbled thoughtfully: 'Very shady, or you can't live without Nick, or there's another reason'. Dave smirked brightly at his roommate, proud of his own conclusion. 'Oh shut up, I just like seeing more faces than just yours.' 'A face belonging to a curly red head', Nick said softly, knewing it would irritate his older brother. 'Oh funny ... are you referring to Sally!' Alex knew bringing up Sally would make his brother back off. He walked to the kitchen to get some snacks, hoping that would end this discussion. He wasn't keen on these insinuations of his mates_. What were they thinking at all? Of course he was worried about Stevie, she was his friend._

* * *

It was a couple of days later and Stevie was still avoiding Alex, and somewhere she was proud of the fact she had managed not seeing him at all. She threw herself into working, leaving Tess a bit worried about that. She was working on the fence in the eastern paddock and she was in a hurry cause she promised to help Kate and Jodi with moving the cattle. Totally focused she hadn't heard him approaching her from behind. 'That looks perfect.' Of course she recognized his voice immediately and she was a bit shocked to hear it. She half looked behind her, seeing him stare with a grin on his face. For one sec Alex realized how glad he was seeing her and caught himself staring. 'The fence I mean', he blurted out, hitting himself in the head in his imagination right after. _Why on earth did he say that?_ Stevie smiled softly, saying hi and an uncertain thanks. 'Haven't seen you in a while.' 'Busy', Stevie nodded brief. _Ah, so she wasn't into a talk at all_. 'Good', he remarked, having an odd silence between them. 'Well', she said, 'I'm pretty much in a hurry, need to move the cattle too.' Stevie looked totally insecure, questioning herself why on earth this felt so weird for the moment. 'I see, well I won't hold you up.' They stared at each other. 'Well .. I better go than.' 


	2. Chapter 2: Save tonight

**Chapter 2: Save tonight**

Stevie was still cleaning the stables and had missed out diner. Jodi walked in. 'Stevie, I think that can wait till tomorrow. You're working way too much lately. You'll get a burn-out.' Stevie didn't even take the time to look up at the blonde girl. 'Like you should know!', she expounded with a cynical undertone. It was enough for Jodi, knowing it wasn't worth her time. 'How tacky we are today, like the rest of the week', Jodi mumbled as she took off. 'I've heard that!', Stevie added vexed.

Stevie had been working almost non-stop for the last week and Jodi and Kate showed their worries to Tess. Though Tess, having problems with Nick wanting to move out, told them they had to give her some time, that she would turn around eventually.

* * *

'Maybe Alex can talk to her?', Kate said to Jodi while they were sitting on her bed pondering on their talk with Tess earlier that evening. 'Well', Jodi continued, 'that's not even that bad of an idea Manfredi. She won't listen to us, maybe Alex can talk some sense into her. We can't deal with an overworked Stevie, now Tess is having problems with Nick and Sally.' Kate totally agreed with her friend, while taking in another salt and vinegar chip she replied talking to Alex would be the first thing they would do in the morning.

In the morning ... Jodi and Kate both set to Wilgul leaving a working Stevie behind with a sham. Jodi pushed Kate in front of her to knock on the door. 'Jode', Kate said agitated. Not even a second later the door swung open and Dave's bright face looked at the girls. 'Well good morning ladies, all up shiny to pay a visit to your handsome vet, ain't?' he displayed a sheepish grin and Jodi looked at him annoyed, pushing Kate a bit forward. 'Well, maybe she is, but I'm here for Alex.' Kate blushed while Dave looked studied at his neighbors. 'Uhm, didn't knew Alex had fans ... wait a sec.' While Dave made an attempt to wake up a sleepy Alex, Kate and Jodi had an argument in the kitchen about Jodi's Kate/Dave comment.

Dave entered; 'Hey ladies, you don' t have to fight over me, there's enough for both of you.' 'Where's Alex?' Jodi said not wanting to waste any time with Dave's nonsense. 'He's in the shower, take a seat. I'm off, have to please some ewes.' Jodi rolled her eyes as Kate tried to wish him success for the day.

Alex was still a bit sleepy, and saw the two girls staring at him, and wondered why they'd show up at his place this early. While he made himself comfortable and took a cup of coffee, offering some to the girls who politely refused his offer, he asked what caused the pleasure of the visit. 'Well', Jodi started a bit uncertain, 'you know Stevie isn't really herself lately.' Alex nodded. He had seen her a couple of times last week but it was all superficial talk that had passed and he didn't really had a good conversation with her, though he wanted to. 'She's been working way too much.' 'And she doesn't listen to us', Kate added quickly. 'So we were wondering if you could talk to her'.

* * *

A couple of days later Stevie had agreed on a night out with Alex, though she wasn't really looking forward to a night in Gungellan's pub. She finally had talked Alex into a 'just come over' visit, so she didn't need to dress up or whatever would go with that. Alex had brought some bottles of beer, and as the weather was still good, they had settled themselves on the bench on the veranda. Stevie took another swong of her beer and stared into the distance. Alex didn't have much success so far but figured it would be better to give her some time.

Stevie sighed deeply. 'Are you tired?', Alex started. 'Yeah, I don't think I'm any good company for you tonight', she said softly. 'I won't mind ... if there is something you wanna talk about, just say so, Steves.' She still looked in front of her and Alex gave her a slight punch on her arm. Stevie knew Alex expected her to speak. She looked aside. 'Maybe I am a bit of a mess lately.' Alex just listened as Stevie started to talk.

'Why do I always have to act before I think. I didn't had the right to accuse Kane of stealing cattle and attack you ... why do I always have to mess things up?' She shook her head and felt really sad. Her eyes were teary and although Alex had put his hand on her back to comfort her it didn't made her feel any better. 'Stevie, you don't ... not always.' She looked at him with a look as if he was fooling himself. 'I mean it.'

'Well, give me one thing that I haven't messed up?' Alex moved closer. 'You're doing a great job as part owner of Drovers.' Stevie shook her head again. 'Yeah like working as crazy and grumble at the others will help.' There was a moment of silence and Stevie again had taken the view in front of her. 'And what about our friendship. You're a pretty good friend to me'. Alex softly grinned at Stevie. 'You think?' Stevie looked at Alex with the tears in her eyes almost leaving the corner of her eye. He nodded and smiled and pulled her closer. She lay her head against his chest and watched the dark sky, softly closing her eyes as Alex placed a kiss on her hair. She blinked and could almost fall a sleep. He caressed her arm gently.

'You probably want to sleep', he said softly. She nodded as she still possessed his chest, not really wanting to let go off it. 'That beer hasn't done much good either', she whispered. 'Come, I won't hold you up any longer'. He wanted to pull her up, but she took hold of him. He looked at her with a wondering expression. 'Don't leave', she whispered. She was aware of the save feeling he was giving her. 'But I think it's better for you to get some sleep.' She looked at him again with an expression that said enough. 'You want me to stay?' She nodded sweetly, with a soft smile on her face. 'Well, let's go'.

He took her inside and let her make ready for the night. He was already preparing the couch as he caught her staring at him standing in the doorway. He knew she was thinking about something. She didn't knew if it was the right choice to ask, for a moment she hesitated, but before her sense could make her decide to neglect the thought, she already offered him the left side of the bed. Somewhere she wanted to have that save feeling stay with her for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Passing through

**Chapter 3: Passing through**

The next morning ...

Stevie aroused and within a sec her eyes grew wide as she looked aside her. A peaceful Alex Ryan was sleeping next to her, leaving hardly any space between them. 'ALEX!' Alex shook awake and looked at her, a bit bewildered but that changed right away. 'Geesh Stevie, good morning would have worked too you know.' He rubbed his eyes.

'What are you doing here!' Stevie asked confused as she looked at the man next to her. 'Don't you remember, you asked me to stay.' He sat up, while Stevie had covered herself with the sheets in an automatic reaction. Her mind started to go in full speed. _Oh no, not ..._ She stood up, still holding the sheet tight, and grabbed Alex his coat and shirt of the chair and threw them to Alex. 'We haven't, did we?', she said nettled. Alex shook his head amused, buttoning up his shirt. 'Believe me, you would remember.' He smirked, putting on his boots right after.

'And look at yourself, you still have your clothes on.' Stevie was still flabbergasted. She looked down at her shirt and jeans showing from under the sheet, realizing she looked dumb holding the sheet tightly in front of her. She threw it on bed immediately. It made Alex laugh, which annoyed Stevie. 'Just leave, before anyone sees you.' 'There hasn't even happened a thing', he said calmly. 'That's not what the others will think', Stevie replied.

Alex shook his head, thinking Stevie was exaggerating, and knew there was nothing else to do than leave. He walked to the front door. She had her hands in her hair while she saw Alex getting in his Ute. 'Next time, just say thank you!', Alex shouted. He drove off and she sighed deeply. _Why did he have to make so much noise?_ She looked around if anyone was near and she hoped nobody had noticed his car. _Why did I let him stay, and worse why did I let him sleep next to me?_

* * *

'Come on', Jodi said smiling full of curiosity. 'Jode, it's none of our business', Kate replied hoping her friend would leave Stevie alone, but of course she knew it wouldn't affect Jodi at all. 'Of course it's our business, they are our Stevie and Alex.' Before Jodi had finished her line she already walked to Stevie's place. She had noticed Alex' black Ute immediately this morning and it already was a wonder that she had Kate talk her into starting preparations for today's work before heading off to Stevie right away. Not that she had been any useful, Kate thought. Her curiosity had made her babble about all kinds of scenarios, concluding they would make a great couple.

'See, Alex is gone', Jodi concluded as she came nearer. Kate shuffled behind her. 'Jode, I don't think Stevie will appreci ...' But Jodi already knocked on Stevie's door.

Stevie knew she was late and had expected someone would come and wake her. She just hoped they hadn't done it half an hour earlier. But all her hopes flew away as she opened the door and saw Jodi's bright face ... full of excitement and curiosity.

Stevie had taken a fast breakfast, neglecting most of Jodi's questions. 'Oh come on, you can tell me', Jodi tried again. 'There's nothing to tell!' Stevie responded annoyed. 'But at least admit he stayed over?' 'Ok he did'. Stevie took a bite out of an apple, with her mouth full she just simply couldn't react, she thought. 'See, I knew I was right!' Jodi was pleased with this conclusion, but it wouldn't stop her buggering Stevie for the rest of the day.

* * *

'Oy', Dave said to a passing Stevie, as he just had arrived on Drovers. She just passed him fastly and hardly responded. 'Someone's in a good mood today!' Jodi came right after her. 'She has her reasons', she quickly responded. Dave watched the two girls heading to Skinny Jim's and a wondering expression had taken over his face. 'Hey', Kate said, taking her stand next to him. 'G'day, what's up with them?' Dave pointing his head to the Drovers girls. Kate sighed grinning. 'Let's say Stevie had some company last night.' 'Ay, Alex! I already was wondering where he was this morning.' Kate nodded. 'Well, she doesn't look very content', Dave concluded.

It wasn't really the fact Alex staying over that bugged Stevie that much. Jodi annoyed her way more, and also Alex' behavior this morning was a little too much for her. But as she started to remember everything that happened last night, she knew she had been too hard on him. He only wanted to help her, and she was the one that had asked him to stay. Stevie knew she owned him an apology.

She apologized the next day and they both agreed on forgetting the whole thing, though it didn't changed anything to the behavior of their friends, who seemed to had started to look at them differently. The two otherwise had other problems on their minds; trying to get Nick and Tess back together was their goal. It all made Stevie forget her own love life and while she enjoyed Alex his company, the days went by. Though, that night stayed as a sweet memory on their minds.

* * *

A couple of weeks later ...

Alex got home after a hard days work at Killarney. He had just opened the door as Dave came walking to him in the hallway. He seemed a bit moved, wanting to tell Alex something. 'Hey mate, did you already made diner?' 'No, I've got interrupted, butah I ...' Alex wanted to walk to the living room, but Dave didn't let him through. 'Hey Dave what's up, can I pass you?' Alex grinned at Dave's silly behavior. 'No not yet. I have to tell you something.' 'Well that's also possible in the living room.' Alex made his move alongside his friend, who grabbed Alex' shoulder. 'There's someone here, for you', Dave said in a hurry, before Alex could enter the room. Alex still didn't understood why Dave was acting this serious over some visitor, but as soon as he walked into the living room he understood why. 'Hi Alex', a female voice said.


	4. Chapter 4: A dazed return

**Chapter 4: A dazed return**

Alex was sitting next to her; a bit puzzled he watched her talk. Though it felt like half of the words she said didn't even reached him. Dave was sitting on the chair at Alex his left side and he saw how his friend seemed a bit dazed. He tried to keep the conversation going, but after five minutes he thought it would be the best to have a moment alone with Alex. 'Sounds good', Dave responded, 'by the way, Alex ...' He poked Alex his knee to make sure the message would be clear. 'I need to have a word with you ... in the kitchen, about uh ... diner, yeah diner!' Alex looked a bit strange at Dave_. Since when did Dave appreciate his opinion about diner?_ His mate gave him a stare after realizing Alex didn't got the clue_. If that wouldn't work_, Dave thought_, I simply will say 'attention, attention, can Alex Ryan come to the ladies underwear department'. That would bring him back to earth for sure._

'Ow, yeah right', Alex said finally realizing why his friend made this remark. They both went to the kitchen. Alex leaned to the wall, shaking his head slightly intending to make things clear in his mind. Dave blew; 'That's a surprise, isn't it?' 'You sure can say that. Why is she here?' Alex took a deep breath. 'I dunno, but it seems she has changed her mind about horse training.' 'I didn't even said goodbye to her last time', Alex said confused while seeing his last talk with Jasmine passing before his eyes.

Jasmine McLeod, Claire's niece, the one he had fall in love with, the first that had melt his heart after Claire's death, the one that broke his heart right after by leaving. She was sitting in his living room and he didn't knew what to think of it, what to think at all. 'Maybe she wants to set things right', Dave said. Alex looked even more confused. 'You know what. Just say you don't have the time to talk to her properly and make an appointment so you have some time to think things through.' Alex absorbed Dave's words and for once he noticed Dave's advice wasn't that bad. 'Good', Alex took another deep breath and walked back to the living room.

* * *

Stevie was searching for Turbo when she saw a car standing on the access route. 'Turbo!' ... 'Hey there you are!' A moment later she saw what, or better who, had caught Turbo's interest. She had to look twice: _Jasmine?_ 'Hi Stevie, do you know where Tess is?' Stevie walked closer already annoyed with the fact Jasmine didn't even asked how she was doing. 'Hi, she's at the sales today. Kate and Jodi went with her.' 'Ah ...' There was a short silence. 'Are you visiting, cause well I didn't knew you were coming'. Stevie had an uncomfortable smile on her face. She and Jasmine never got along and she even disliked her more after she had Alex fall in love with her and just left. Though she had to admit, she was glad when she went away. 

'I tried to call, but I just got the answering machine.' 'Ah, so you're just visiting?' Jasmine nodded. 'Well I probably will stay longer if it's fine with Tess. I'm taking some time off with riding.' Stevie wanted to roll her eyes. _There we go; just changing her mind again, probably barging into Alex his life again and than leave for the second time cause she realizes she misses riding_.

There was an awkward vibe in the kitchen at Drovers. Stevie had made some tea to be polite, but the two hardly exchanged words and just stared in front of them. Stevie all of a sudden got a bright idea, well that's what she thought herself. 'Uhm Jaz, I have a lot of work to do and well ...' Jaz seemed to understand it right away and felt a bit relieved with knowing their tea moment would soon be over. 'Oh yeah I don't want to delay you.' Stevie's face showed a pleased appeasement. 'Well, you know the place, so just pretend you're at home.' That last line didn't felt good.

_What was Jaz thinking, she was a McLeod but this wasn't her home_, Stevie thought. Happy she could continue her work, she walked to the shed. _Why did she have to turn up today? Just when Tess and the girls were at the sales and Meg_, who just returned from Melbourne_, was in town to get supplies? And did Alex know she was here?_ Stevie realized that Alex never had talked about her after she left, but it was pretty obvious that she had hurt him.

Stevie was glad she hardly was at Drovers the next day. She had to get some stuff in town after checking the fences. And if she could she would make something up, as long as she didn't needed to be polite to Jaz. It would be all faked anyway. Because she was late, she had some diner in the pub.

* * *

It all felt a bit unreal to Alex, still. Jasmine was already sitting in front of him for more than an hour. They talked about all kinds of things, but it never got close to bringing up the moment when she had told him she couldn't stay at Drovers and it had broke his heart. _Yes, it had broken his heart._ He didn't even have the courage to say goodbye. 

Some moments he just gazed at her. She was pretty, that was a fact. But it still wasn't clear to him if she was here to get back with him. She had long talks about Juno and the competitions she had participate in, but also how she had missed Drovers and how glad she was she finally had something called family.

It had been a pretty pleasant evening, Alex concluded as he drove Jasmine back to Drovers Run. It just was an easy night out, and he didn't felt the need to talk about last time. He didn't know where he stood anyway. 'I shall walk you to the door.' Jasmine smiled at him. 'Always a gentleman.' He grinned, happily she didn't knew all the things he had done in the past. He realized she didn't know him that well anyway.

'I had a great evening', Jasmine said as they almost had reached the front door. 'Yeah me too.' There was a silence and they both stared at each other. Jasmine softly smiled and looked away shyly. It made Alex smile and think off how cute she was. 'Alex', she softly said, 'I haven't only missed Drovers ... I missed you too.' She gazed into his eyes. She had beautiful eyes he knew.

* * *

Stevie was about to go to sleep and just had a walk with Turbo as she saw Alex his Ute. She walked further and saw the couple standing before the front door. She stopped and slowly moved to a close tree so they wouldn't notice her. _No, she was not spying_, she told herself. She watched the couple, almost holding in her breath.

* * *

Jasmine moved closer. 'I still want you', she whispered. Alex was dazed. He could only stare at her, seeing her come closer and closer. Her hand touched his and she stood on her toes, reaching for him. Their lips met and they kissed.

* * *

For a moment Stevie was nailed to the ground. It was like her stomach was turning while she saw them kiss. She couldn't watch it, her hand was covering her mouth and it felt like tears were finding their way to her eyes. She ran away and within a minute she was standing in front of her door, quickly getting inside. Emotions were running through her whole body.

* * *

The kiss became more passionate, but all of a sudden Alex pulled back, trying to breath again, he hardly could think. Jasmine looked questioning. 'Is something wrong?' 'I can't. I just can't', Alex said quickly, trying to put his feelings into order, which wasn't really a success. She reached for his hand again, but he withdraws his. 'Alex, if this is about last time, I won't leave you again.' Alex shook his head, still overwhelmed. 'No it's not ...' Jasmine got a bit upset, she didn't know what was going. Alex didn't give her the impression this evening that he wasn't keen on her. 

'Is it ...' 'No, no.' He kept repeating. 'I don't feel it', he uttered. Jasmine took a step behind, she was thinking for a moment before looking at him again. 'Is there someone else?' That line did upset him even more than just the kiss had done. 'Sorry Jaz, I'd better go'. He turned around quickly before Jasmine could react, and she knew it wouldn't have any use going after him. As a shadow she saw him leave Drovers.


	5. Chapter 5: That someone part 1

**Chapter 5: That someone** (part 1)

Stevie hardly had slept that night. She was late, she knew. Emotions had take over before her mind could interrupt and try to make sense of it all. She had an awkward feeling inside and she didn't know why. The tears that had slipped her eyes during that night had even upset her more. _Why on earth did she cry? Alex was a big boy. He could take care of himself, but she knew better. To the rest of the world he always showed his strong side, but when he was with her that wall fell down sometimes._ She cared about him and she didn't want him to get hurt. And there was something telling her that Jasmine would hurt him.

After a quick shower Stevie finally reached the Drovers kitchen and took some breakfast. Everyone seems to have start work and no one was around, she thought. That changed when she saw Tess hugging Jasmine in front of the house. Stevie turned around to get some milk. A few minutes later she went outside to do some work, but her interest changed as she saw Jasmine walking to her car, accompanied by Meg, setting her traveling bag in her Ute. _What was she doing, was she leaving?_

Stevie came closer and greeted the women. 'What's that all about?' Stevie asked Jaz, looking at the bag and showing an uncertain smile on her face. 'She's leaving', Meg said before Jasmine could answer. 'Leaving? Why?' Stevie already felt some anger boiling up inside. 'I have to go back, Nancy had some problems'. 'So you will come back after?', Stevie asked, wanting to know for sure if any accusations that where running through her mind had the right to come out. Jasmine shook her head. 'No, I don't think so'. 'You what?' Stevie's face turned red and started to look enraged.

'You're gonna leave Alex behind again, are you!' Meg saw Stevie's expression and tried to calm her with calling her name, but Stevie didn't responded and Meg knew it wasn't even worth trying. Jasmine felt assaulted, as she did often around Stevie. 'That's none of your business.' Stevie showed an unpleasant laugh. 'Ha, so you think you have the right to just hurt him again?' 'Like I said, it's none of your business!' Jasmine's voice raised and she opened the car door to get inside. Not willing to hear much more.

'Well it is!' Stevie shouted back. She wanted to attack her, but she could withhold herself. Jasmine turned around hearing these words. It all came clear to her. 'Oh, so you're that someone'. 'The what?' Stevie asked confused. Before Jasmine closed the door, she let her last words out. 'You and Alex.' It left Stevie flabbergasted, still having that confused look on her face as she saw Jasmine driving away. 'What?', she uttered softly.

'Stevie', she heard from behind. Meg lay her hand on Stevie's shoulder. 'Come'. Stevie was flustered and just followed Meg inside. As she had taken place at the kitchen table and was a bit cooled down Meg sat down in front of her. 'What was that all about?' Stevie took a swig of her water that Meg just had given her. 'I ... she left him again.' Meg just looked at Stevie and listened. 'Just like last time ... how can she do that to him?' She looked questioned at Meg. 'Well, Stevie I don't know what happened last time.' 'They had something; Alex was all over her and then she left. And now she does it again', she said softly.

'Who says they are back together?' Meg asked. Stevie took a deep breath. 'I saw them kiss yesterday and she told me she would stay this time and she probably also told Alex that.' 'But you're not sure?' Stevie shook her head slightly as she realized what Meg just said. _No she wasn't sure, but it all seems so logical to her._

What didn't seem logical to her was her aggressive behavior, the way it affected her. Just the same as last night. 'Did you hear what she said?' Stevie looked at Meg, but saw she didn't understood it. 'She said I was that someone. Me and Alex or something like that.' Meg nodded. 'What did she meant with that?' 'I don't know'. Meg felt a bit sad that she couldn't help her friend with this one. 'Maybe you should ask Alex.' Stevie took another deep breath, pondering.

'There's work to do.' She stood up and walked outside.

* * *

As Stevie was cleaning the shearing shed, her mind didn't come clear. _Why did Jasmine say that? What was going on? Her and Alex?_ She repeated the last line in her mind. She stared in front of her and leant against the wall. She shook her head_. Talking to Alex ... no she couldn't. Jasmine was right, it was none of her business. She would have to tell him she had watched them kiss; she would have to tell him what she said to Jasmine. It would probably only make him blame her. _

She softly sat down, still leaning against the wall. _She and Alex ..._ she started to think about him, all the moments they shared. How he always was there to comfort her and ... all of a sudden her body slightly shocked. The moment they had kissed just before Nick and Tess' wedding passed before her eyes. The way it had made her feel was coming over her again.

She had felt so confused, but she also had felt so save. Just like the night he had stayed over. Her breathing speeded up as she realized what was going on. Why Jasmine had upset her so much. She was jealous! She moved her hand before her mouth. _Was this true? Did she felt more than just friendship? Was she falling in love with him?_

Stevie just sat as she heard someone coming. She stood up as fast as she could, sweeping away some tears that had left her eyes. A second later she saw it was Kate and she tried to act like nothing happened. 'Hey', Kate said, noticing Stevie's red face immediately, 'are you ok?' She looked studious at Stevie, who took a deep breath before blurting out there was nothing wrong, just cleaning the shed. 'Are you almost finished, cause Meg asked about you.' 'Uhm', Stevie looked around, 'I'm almost finished. It took more time than I thought it would.' Kate hardly believed any word Stevie just had said, but she knew how Stevie was. She kept things for herself and would only start talking about it when she wanted. And this wasn't the moment. _Maybe Meg knew?_ Kate already thought Meg's way of asking where Stevie was, sounded a bit concerning.


	6. Chapter 6: That someone part 2

**Chapter 6: That someone** (part 2)

Alex drove home and all kinds of thoughts went through his mind. After arriving at the cottage of Killarney he got himself a beer and sat down in the kitchen. Softly drinking it he stared in front of him, reconsidering the evening. Jasmine's words kept repeating in his mind and he wondered why he didn't felt anything when he kissed her. _What was going on?_ Last time he had fallen so hard for her. Head over heels, but now everything seemed different. And it had something to do with last time, he knew. Although he had denied it in front of her.

She had hurt him, just at the moment he thought he could love again. He could fall again, without really falling. She had hurt him, just like Tracey had, and in some sort of way Claire had. _Claire ..._ he sighed. The love of his life. How would it have been if she still were alive? He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. He didn't want to cry again. _Claire would probably call him a softy, counting all the tears he had cried. _A soft smile appeared on his face. _Yes, she would have._ He could imagine seeing her laugh. _She was that someone_, he was convinced. That question had upset him and he knew the answer was 'yes'. Claire would never have turned her back to him.

background music: The Corrs – Angel

_She lived like she knew nothing lasts  
__Didn't care to look like anyone else  
__And she was beautiful, so beautiful  
__I still hear her laugh like she's here ..._

The kitchen door opened. It was Dave. Alex' arrival had awoken him and with sleepy eyes he said hi to his friend and sat down. 'Did I wake you?' 'Mwa, guess so, but it's ok.' He rubbed his eyes. Dave noticed some sad look in Alex his eyes, a thoughtful expression on his face. 'And how did your date went?' Alex raised his shoulders for a moment. 'I dunno exactly. It wasn't bad, but it was ...' 'confrontating?', Dave added. Alex nodded and started to tell how the evening went.

'So she wants you back?' Dave asked while looking intrigued at his mate. 'Yeah', Alex shook his head grinning a bit cynical, 'a bit late, too late'. Alex continued his story. 'I just couldn't, it sounds stupid but I didn't felt anything.' 'So you're over her?'

Alex took a swig of his beer, quickly answering his question. 'No, I'm not.' Dave looked informing and Alex knew this needed some explanation, but before he would continue he had to ask him something.

'Do you think you can ever love someone like you did Leanne?' Dave's face showed a bit of confusion. _Where did this question all of a sudden come from?_ 'Uhm, yeah I think so ... I hope so.' For a moment Dave thought about Tess. 'But do you ever think you can take the risk again?' 'The risk of what?'

Alex looked down and thought how to describe it the best way. 'Loving and get your heart ripped out when it ends.' Dave was a bit baffled with Alex his formulation. Alex noticed how the hardness of his words had affect Dave. 'Sorry, but it's the way it feels.' Dave looked comforting. 'I know, and I wish I didn't knew.' The two guys shared a moment of understanding.

'I hope so', Dave said a second later. 'I really hope so, cause what's life without loving?' Alex knew the answer but wasn't convinced. 'Let's put it this way', Dave said. 'Would you ever had started something with Claire if you would have known what would happen?' Alex didn't needed much time to think. 'I wouldn't have waited that long.' Dave smiled softly. 'See, there's the answer my friend!' Alex took a deep breath still thinking. _But it would be nice just to know for sure that that hurting part would never come. _

Dave stood up and lay his hand on Alex his shoulder. 'Hey we could always end up together.' 'I will never leave you', he added, putting on a high voice. Alex laughed. 'In your dreams Brewer.'


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward moments

**Chapter 7: Awkward moments**

Stevie was a bit anxious seeing Alex again, but she knew that moment could be anytime soon. She had difficulty accepting the fact she had feelings for him and she didn't had a clue how she would react if she would see him. _Would it be any different?_

Alex was on his way to Drovers. Just paying a visit, cause he knew it would brighten up his day. He had a sad feeling over him the last couple of days, definitely after he heard Jasmine's message on his answering machine, telling she left Drovers cause she needed to help Nancy and she wished him all the best. Alex knew that Nancy part was just a sham and the fact he had rejected her was the true reason she left. He just hoped he had done the right thing not giving her a second chance. Not willing to do some work at Killarney he headed off to Drovers. He knew Stevie could always make him feel better.

Stevie was in the office working on the administration on the computer. Trying to make sense of a new program that Tess had just installed a couple of weeks before and with Tess and Nick leaving to Argentina soon she had to practice. Alex had found her and came in silently, looking at her when she was swearing at the computer. It already had put a smile on his face. He knew Stevie and computers didn't went along well.

'Well cowgirl, is the computer being naughty?' Stevie shook up; she didn't hear him entering the room. She turned her face to see Alex for a second. 'Hey, didn't knew you were here. How long have you been standing there?' 'Just long enough to hear you freak out that computer. If you treat him a bit nicer, maybe he's more co-operative.' She gave him a quick 'oh you're so funny' stare. She watched the screen not really willing to look at him, let's stand looking him in the eye. She felt a bit nervous now Alex was with her.

'What's the problem? Maybe I can help'. 'Oh, nothing'. 'Yeah right, come on Stevie, let me see.' Alex stood next to her, gazing at the screen. Stevie felt even more uncomfortable. _It's just Alex_, she kept telling herself. 'Well?' Alex asked again, wondering why she didn't want his help. 'You weren't watching some adult site, where you?' Alex smirked about his own joke. 'Noooo!' Stevie replied quickly, giving him another stare. _Alex and his stupid comments_, she thought to herself, realizing it made her forget the 'I'm in love with him' part.

_Ok, let's focus on that, on all his annoying habits._ Alex bended over her, already laying his hand on hers, which was holding the mouse. 'I see, you're having problems with this program. Nick just got it too, a few weeks ago.' Stevie stared at her hand. Just after a few seconds she noticed what Alex just said. 'Tess just installed it, they probably got discount, two for the price of one', Stevie said it a bit uncomfortable, hoping it would sound way more relaxing than she felt inside.

Alex was clicking on some buttons, telling what she had to do to delete a number. But his words didn't reached Stevie, cause he had moved closer and she almost felt her breath get stuck in her throat. _His body felt so close_. She so had hoped her feelings wouldn't had this effect on her, but there was no denying any longer, she was in love with Alex Ryan.

'So, you've seen it? Or do I have to show it once more?' Alex didn't get a response. 'Stevie? Are yah paying any attention ... at all?' He looked at her and it seemed like she all of a sudden woke up from her thoughts. _What was going on with her, acting this strange?_ 'Ow, uhm yeah I guess so', Stevie uttered. 'You guess so what?' She gave him another confused look.

'Is everything all right, your mind seems to be somewhere else?' 'I'm fine', Stevie said quickly. Alex looked strangely at her, _like he would believe that. He knew her longer than today_. 'You're sure?'

She nodded. 'I'm just tired, hardly slept, having a lot on my mind with Tess departure coming up.' She hoped that that would sound fair enough to him. 'Ah', he said. He leant against the desk looking at her while she continued her work. But of course she couldn't concentrate. _Why did he have to watch her?_ Alex had his own thoughts. He studied her and still wasn't satisfied with her answer. He started some useless talk about the cattle they sold last Tuesday. She just nodded absently.

Stevie didn't wanted to mention Jasmine, but she was curious about his reaction. And 'that someone' part had still played with her mind. She hesitated, but couldn't stop herself. 'That was a short visit of Jasmine', she blurted out, still looking at the screen, so she didn't had to face him, especially not while mentioning Jasmine. She knew he could read her eyes and face pretty easily.

'Yah', he just said, not wanting to sound moved. _Why did she all of a sudden mention Jaz? _

_Why did he respond so blunt? _Stevie thought.

Alex was staring at the wall. _Well, this wasn't a very uplifting conversation._ He wondered if he had said anything wrong. 'Hey Stevie are you going to Terry's truck stop music party this Saturday?' Surprised with the fact he said something after a couple of minutes in silence, she looked at him. 'I dunno, probably. Kate and Jodi will probably drag me to it.' She gave him a soft smile. _Nice, she smiled._ 'I think Dave will probably do the same with me.'

They exchanged some few lines before Alex decided to leave Stevie alone with her beloved computer. Stevie sighed when he had left the offence. _Oh gosh that really felt awkward._ _He probably would think she was a total dork_. She really needed to get a grip on herself whenever she was with Alex.

* * *

Jodi and Kate where talking about the truck stop party, standing at the back of Drovers. 'Just ask him!' Jodi said to her friend. 'Oh I can't,' Kate replied. She wanted to know if Dave would go. If she would see him there.

Dave had been checking the cattle and walked to the girls, who were way too much in their conversation to notice the vet. 'It looks totally dull to ask him if he goes', Kate said a bit frustrated. 'Ask him what?' Dave grinned at Kate, which made her wanted to disappear. _Why did he have to overhear her?_ 'Uhm nothing.' But her face turned red and it made Jodi giggle. 'I will leave you two alone, have to feed the horses', Jodi smirked. She walked away but couldn't resist looking back at the two, sticking out her tongue at Kate.

Kate gave her an 'I'm so gonna get you for this' look back, which made Dave looked examined at her. She catch him looking and even felt worse. 'So tell me?' 'What?' 'Well where were you two talking about?' Dave waited patiently on Kate's answer. 'About the truck stop party. Are you going?' She said it in high speed. _So that was out_, and she sighed. 'Ah', it made Dave put on his grin again. 'Yes, I was planning to. I'm curious about Terry music choice. Maybe he will let us do the bird dance. Yeah that would be fun ... I have to remember that as a request', he added, saying it to himself. Kate just smiled uncomfortable. _What on earth could she say about the bird dance?_

'Sowwww, I checked the cattle, they look fine. Just pass it on to Tess for me, will yah?' 'Uh yeah, of course. I will tell her straight away!' Dave looked at her. 'Uhm it's not really a big deal, you don't have to hurry.' Kate could slap herself for her head. _Why on earth did she have to be so out of tune whenever he was near? _'I will, uh, tell her at diner!' She fast made up her mind. 'Fine by me', Dave smirked.


	8. Chapter 8: Wanna fix this moment

**Chapter 8 Wanna fix this moment**

Stevie looked in the mirror. 'This will do'. She wore a simple but elegant dress and flats. Though for a moment she had doubted just to wear a pair of her boots. She didn't really look forward to this evening. Being around Alex was way too awkward and somewhere she hoped he wouldn't be there, but if he would she would try to block her feelings and be just his mate as she always had been. 'Stevie, are you ready?' She heard Jodi yell from outside

Kate, Jodi and Stevie had arrived at the truck stop. Pulling at her dress, Stevie and Jodi walked in. 'Oh I see Luke', Jodi said immediately. Stevie rolled her eyes knowing that her blonde friend would leave her behind. Jodi looked at her quickly. 'I'll go' added with a 'sorry but I know you understand' look. 'Thanks for keeping me company', Stevie replied annoyed as she saw Jodi walking away. _What did she saw in that Morgan? He seemed to bring nothing but trouble lately._

'Hey Stevie!' She looked around and saw Alex and Dave standing near the improvised bar.

'Well hello, you look pretty', Dave said, though he wasn't the one she wanted to hear this from. Alex gave her a soft smile, which made her look away shyly, but she recovered quickly. 'Hey where's Kate?' Dave asked while he looked around for the little Drovers girl. 'Oh she tries to find a save parking place for her Ute. You know how she is when it comes to her car.' 'Ah, I wouldn't park my Ute in a dark alley either', he smirked. Stevie shook her head amused.

As Alex went to get some drinks Dave moved closer to Stevie. He had a serious look on his face. 'Stevie, can I ask you a favor?' She nodded. 'Alex is a bit down lately and it would be great if this night brings a smile on his face again, so ...' Stevie comprehend him immediately. 'Is it Jaz?' She asked. 'Uhm something like that', Dave replied not willing to go into details. He already had said too much. 'But don't tell Alex'. She softly smirked. 'I won't, you can count on me'.

'Here you go!' Alex stretched his arm to pass over the bottles of beer to his friends.

'Ah there's Kate!' Dave looked at a searching Kate, who just had entered the truck stop. 'See you two later', he said giving Stevie a wink. He walked off to Kate, leaving Alex and Stevie looking a bit uncomfortable at each other. 'So, it does look pretty impressive here. Terry has done a great job', Stevie said to get the conversation started, intending to ignore her feelings for the rest of the evening, wanting Alex to have a great night.

* * *

It was getting pretty crowded and Stevie had dragged Alex to the dance floor. They amused themselves while dancing. Dave and Kate had just got a drink after getting all thirsty from the bizarre dance moves Dave had made, and watched the couple. 'Good to see Alex and Stevie having a good time', Dave said pleased. Kate agreed. 'Stevie can use that.' Dave looked informing at Kate. She still looked at the pair, and when she saw Dave's face she doubted to say anything more. 

He gave her another stare. 'Ok, don't tell anyone I told you this but I caught Stevie all upset when she was cleaning the shearing shed this week. I even think she had been crying.' Dave looked a bit confused. 'Why?' 'I'm not sure, but Meg said Stevie and Jasmine had some words.' 'Jasmine?' Dave even looked more confused. Kate looked at him. 'Why do you make that sounds so ... so ...'. 'So like, she ... again?' Kate nodded. That was exactly what she meant. 'Well Alex didn't really had a great week either, and she caused it.' They both looked wondering at each other. _What was going on with their friends?_

* * *

In the meantime Stevie and Alex just enjoyed each other's company. Meg had noticed that joy too and she wondered if there was really more to the couple, as she remembered Jasmine's words. 

Stevie noticed Alex was a bad dancer, but it made her laugh as he just let go, not caring what others would think. She was succeeding in making him have a good time and it made her have a good time too. Terry had just put on a new song and as she heard the lines she started to think about her feelings for Alex again.

- song playing: Dixie Chicks – Cowboy take me away -

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of blue bonnets  
And a blanket made of stars _

Oh it sounds good to me  
Yes it sounds so good to me

Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to Heaven above  
And closer to you  
Closer to you

She looked at him smilingly. He smiled back and she realized how much she loved his smile and his lovely eyes. 'Good song!' Alex shouted. Stevie nodded.

The music had been uplifting so far. 'Well ladies and gentlemen, let's have some romance!', Terry yelled through the microphone. A song started to play and for a moment Stevie and Alex looked a bit uncomfortable at each other. 'Well, let's dance to this Steves', Alex said. He seemed more comfortable than Stevie as he came closer and wrapped his hands around her waist. Stevie needed to take a deep breath and smirked a bit shy. _Just enjoy_, she thought to herself.

She lay her arms around his neck and they softly slowed on the music. She looked at him and they both smiled. _This felt perfect_, Stevie thought when she looked down again and moved even closer laying her head against his chest. Alex enjoyed it. He didn't thought he would have so much fun this evening and it all was Stevie's work. He felt glad she was acting pretty normal again after last talk. Maybe her reasons where true. He looked at her again, noticing how sweet she looked tonight.

Stevie loved how Alex held her. Butterflies had taken over her stomach and once in a while she looked up and saw his sweet smile. She wished they could dance like this forever. She looked up again and their eyes met and they held the gaze just a second longer than usual. Stevie's heart skipped a beat, for a moment she was thinking of kissing him. It was definitely what she wanted; feeling him even closer, feeling her lips touching his.

But she couldn't. _This was probably not the right moment at all just after Jasmine's visit. This was probably not the thing Alex wanted to happen_, so she looked down again. Holding him tight, hoping that moment would ever come.

A new song started to play and the first notes sounded familiar to Alex. Though he couldn't place it right away. He looked down at Stevie who gave him another sweet smile and all of a sudden he remembered. It was Claire and his song. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a sec. But when the lyrics started to reach his ears he couldn't continue dancing.

_Did I tell you that I love you today?  
__Have I looked into your eyes?_

He couldn't be here. He let go off Stevie and it surprised her. She looked questioning at him and saw an upset face that moved away immediately, finding his way to the door. She stood there nailed to the ground.

_Cause I've taken down that last remaining wall  
__and showed myself to you_

_As I am  
__All my faults  
__All my thoughts  
__All my yearning_

She saw how further he was from her; the faster he made his move through the crowd.

_Oh I love you  
__Always have and always will_

There was only one thing that came to her mind. She had to go after him.

_And I wanna fix this moment_

She finally had made her way outside the truck stop and saw Alex starting his black Ute and drive off. There was nothing she could do. She looked around. _Why didn't I take my own car?_ She saw Kate's Ute parked along the side way and she ran inside. She needed Kate's car; she needed to go after him.

A bit out of breath she found Dave and Kate. 'Please Kate, I need to borrow your car!' She looked upset and almost demanding. 'Stevie, I don't think ...' Kate wanted to say it probably wouldn't be a good idea, but she saw Stevie's begging eyes and looked at Dave right after. 'It's Alex isn't it?' Dave asked. Stevie nodded quickly, still half out of breath. 'I need to go after him.' Kate had grabbed her car keys and gave them to her friend. 'Here, go and find him'. Stevie took off as fast as she could, leaving Dave and Kate worried.


	9. Chapter 9: Somebody for someone

**Chapter 9 Somebody for someone**

Stevie pressed the accelerator and took off. She was worried, worried about Alex, about herself. _Was it something she did?_ As fast as she could she drove to Killarney, but no sign of Alex or his Ute. Stevie took a deep breath trying to think of where he could be. Not much later she turned the car and drove away.

His Ute was parked along the way and she was glad she had found it, but also scared for what would come next. She walked into the grass and looked down, sawing him sitting on the rocks. The place where he and Nick always came as children, a place she loved too. Carefully she walked down.

She approached him and stood next to him. Alex didn't moved. He knew it was Stevie, _she was the only one who could have found him_. She sat down and kept her silence. They both stared in front of them.

'Sorry', he said softly. Stevie bitted her lip. 'It's ok'. 'No it's not', he had looked at her, just a second, hardly turning his head. Stevie knew she just had to listen and hoped this wasn't about something she did, cause the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

'It was Claire's song'. Saying these words, Stevie could hear his voice tremble. It all made sense to her now and somewhere she felt relieved. 'I just couldn't … sorry', he said again. Stevie's eyes had filled with tears as she heard the sadness in his voice.

'I dunno, after seeing Jaz again and ...'. _Jasmine, her anger towards her was justified_, Stevie thought to herself. 'She … but I couldn't, not again …' Alex didn't really knew what to say or how to formulate it, but he knew Stevie would understand it anyway.

'I wonder if I will ever love again, if I can'. His voice trembled and tears had taken possession of his face. These words had hit Stevie hard. She didn't wanted to think about herself, but it hurt and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to breath as easy as she could.

'Claire …', Alex took a deep breath, 'she was always there, my best mate, my partner, my love. She knew me better than anyone, and she would have never let me down. I trusted her completely'. He sighed; brushing away some tears with the back of his hand, not that it would help a thing. He hadn't felt like this since those first weeks after Claire had died. Stevie didn't really know what to do. She wanted to comfort him, but something withheld her from putting her arm around him. This was too much for her.

'… Someone like her …' It was all he could say. _Only someone that would get so close to him as she had been could touch him again, could make him dare to love again … someone …_ Stevie wanted to say something, something that would make him feel better. She had difficulty finding words so she just said what came up. 'I'm always here ...' She had whispered it and the tone in her voice had made Alex look aside him, right in her teary eyes.

It felt like his complete mind went black, if lightning had stroked him. Stevie saw the look on his face change into some different way of being upset. His eyes had grown wider. The words he just had said repeated in his mind, followed by the words of his best mate. He moved, wanting to stand up. Stevie's mouth opened. The fingers of her right hand made a move to cover it as she realized her words maybe weren't the best she could have said. _Why did she mentioned herself?_ She felt selfish_. It was not about her, it was about him!_

Alex had stood up, turned around and Stevie's eyes followed him. 'Alex!' His name sounded blunt, it felt like it didn't came out of her own mouth. She stood up herself but watching him she knew it wouldn't be any use to go after him. _She probably would only make things worse._

Alex felt like a zombie, without really noticing he had took place in his Ute, driving away. It was only when he got home, when his brain started to work again. His hand covered his eyes. It all felt like it was a dream, surreal and as he sank into the couch he once again heard all the words in his mind. _She was the one that had made him upset, not just this evening, but also this whole week._ He thought it all had been about Claire, but he realized it wasn't just her. _'That someone' was Stevie._

Stevie drove to Killarney. She hoped she would find his Ute there, and it was. She was relieved. _He didn't need her, he needed his own time. _She would make sure Dave would be there for him. Though she was scared, scared that she had lost her best friend.


	10. Chapter 10: Falling

**Chapter 10 Falling**

Alex needed to go to Drovers. He had promised to help Nick and Tess packing for Argentina. Surprisingly he had slept pretty well that night. Realizing he had feelings for Stevie hadn't upset him that much, it seemed quite logical now he thought about it. _She was his best mate and she was beautiful.How on earth haven't he noticed that before?_ _Well he had, otherwise they wouldn't have kissed, but he wasn't ready back then. Though he wasn't sure he was ready now. Anyway, he needed to talk to Stevie. She probably would be worried._

Stevie had hardly slept. Kate had tried to talk to her in the car when they drove home that night, while Jodi stayed over at Luke's. But Stevie was to daze to say something that would make sense.

She had wondered how Alex was and she knew he would come over the next day. Nick and Tess would leave tomorrow morning and they still had a lot to arrange.

Alex had moved some boxes to the living room, which would be send to Argentina. 'And ... had a nice evening last night?', Tess asked. Alex waited for a moment, placing a box on the table. 'Yeah, I had', it sounded like he just had concluded it for the first time and it seemed to surprise him a bit. 'I wish we could have been there', Tess sighed. She knew she would gonna miss this place so much.

Stevie took a deep breath. She had heard their voices and stood in the doorway. 'G'day', she said uncomfortable, looking at Tess. 'Hey', Tess said cheerful. 'I'm done with the troughs', Stevie smiled shyly. She quickly looked at Alex. _He didn't seem upset anymore._ 'Good, come in, I have something to give you'. Tess gave her a picture of her and Nick. 'So you won't forget us'. 'Aww, that's so sweet. Of course I won't forget you'. Her eyes got a bit teary and she hugged her friend. For a moment she looked at Alex who smiled softly. She closed her eyes.

Tess left the room to make some tea. Alex and Stevie looked uncomfortable at each other. 'I uh', Stevie showed an uneasy grin on her face. 'I better help Tess'. She turned around immediately. Alex saw her leave. This was harder than he thought it would be and he didn't know exactly why.

'Ladies, I have to leave you. I really need to go to Wilgul. With Nick going to town ... they need me there', Alex said when he had entered the kitchen. Tess nodded. Alex left watching Stevie for a last time. This was not what he had hoped, but it seemed to be the right move for the moment.

He drove to Killarney. He had lied about the work at Wilgul. It was all arranged. He stared, still sitting in his Ute and regretted the fact he had left Drovers. He just needed to talk to her; otherwise he wouldn't be much use for the rest of the day. He decided to get his motor and take a ride back.

* * *

Stevie had drunk her tea quickly, hoping Tess hadn't noticed the awkwardness between her and Alex. Normally Tess would have but with the move to Argentina she had a lot on her mind. Stevie could really use a moment for herself. She went to the stables and saddled her horse. Riding to where ever. She needed to be alone. The fact she couldn't really face Alex had hurt her. 

She rode along the Drovers homestead and she speeded up. The faster she went the more it felt like she could leave it all behind. Though thoughts were still running through her mind, not really paying much attention to her riding.

She hadn't noticed the hole in the field. Her horse neither and tripped over it. A second later she got thrown off and with a hard fall she hit the ground.

Alex had Stevie in his eye-range and noticed she was riding really fast, he could hardly come much nearer. But that changed when he saw her fall. _Oh no ..._ he could feel his heart beat speedup and as fast as he could he got to her. 'Stevie!', he shouted. He lay down his motor and ran to her.

Her eyes where closed and she had a wound on the left side of her forehead. Blood was dripping through her hair. 'Stevie!' He kneeled next to her and took her face in his hands. 'Stevie wake up, it's me Alex'. He breathed heavy and tried to wake her up, but he didn't got any reply.

'Stevie, please open your eyes ... don't do this to me ... not _again_'. He smacked her cheek with his fingers. 'Please'. The despair had take over his voice. There were tears in his eyes. 'You have to Stevie!' He yelled.

Stevie's head was hurting badly. In a distance she could hear him scream. She started to moan as she softly opened her eyes. 'Alex ...', she softly uttered. 'Stevie', Alex eyes brightened and a soft smile appeared on his face. 'Oh gosh, you scared me.' The headaches made her close her eyes again.

Alex looked at her, brushing away some curls of her hair around her wound. 'Please Stevie, stay with me.' She opened her eyes again. He smiled. 'You're ok ... you're ... you have a head wound ... do you feel anything else?' She tried to figure out if there was anything else wrong, for so far she only felt the pain in her head. She softly was moving her limbs. 'I think I'm ok, but my head'. 'It's ok', he caressed her face softly. She could only see his teary, caring eyes.

He was so glad she didn't got hurt too badly and gazed into her eyes. He couldn't think of loosing her too. She was so beautiful looking at him like this, like an angel. His fingers softly touched her face and he moved closer, wanting to kiss her.

The headache was hurting her, but Alex' touch had lightened it and she saw him move closer.


	11. Chapter 11: The bet

**Chapter 11 The bet**

'Alex, Stevie!' Tess was riding Oscar and came closer to the two. 'God what happened?' She jumped of her horse and it made Alex move away. Stevie grabbed his arm. He looked at her again. 'It's ok', he said. Tess kneeled down.

'She fell, it seems she only has this head wound, but she was riding pretty fast.' Tess looked at the wound it. 'Does it hurt anywhere else? Are your back and neck ok?' Tess asked quickly. 'It's just my head', Stevie replied. Tess looked at Alex. 'We need to get her to Drovers as quick as possible'. She softly carried her up. Stevie moaned, but she was glad that she could walk. She rested on Tess. 'I will take the horses', Alex said.

* * *

Jodi, Kate, Alex and Dave were waiting inside. Meg was standing in the doorway, watching the doctor examining Stevie on the veranda. Alex was leaning against the wall. His face still looked upset and it seemed he was captured in his own world. Meg shook her head as she saw him. 'Poor Alex, after Claire, it must have scared him a lot finding Stevie like this.' She had just said it softly, shaking her head slightly, but it made Dave, who seemed to be the only one hearing it, look at her. Meg already had drawn her own conclusion last night. There was more between Alex and Stevie than just friendship and after she had seen Alex his face when they brought Stevie in she knew it for sure.

* * *

The doctor was looking at Stevie, as she lay on the long chair on the veranda. Her wound was covered with a bandage and it had taken a few stitches to close it. 'You've been lucky', he said. 'It seems that you only have a slight concussion of the brain, and some bruises. You need to take some rest. And if there's anything; you need to call me. Than I will let you get checked in the hospital, but it doesn't seem necessary at the moment'. Stevie nodded. 'So she's gonna be fine?', Tess asked. The doctor nodded reassuring. 'But she really needs as much rest as possible, at least for the upcoming days.'

* * *

Dave was wondering about Meg's comment and walked to Alex. 'Hey mate, you're ok?' Alex looked up slowly and shook his head. 'She's gonna be just fine', Dave said reassuring. 'I know, but .. gosh how she scared me. You should have see her laying there, for a moment I thought she was gone.' Dave softly lay his hand on Alex' shoulder when Tess came in.

'She's gonna be just fine. It's just a slight concussion. But it's important that she gets some rest. Meg, could you help me and bring her to her cottage?' 'Of course', Meg said. 'I will walk with you', Jodi added.

Alex was still leaning against the wall. He had heard what Tess had said and it was probably better to check on Stevie later. The only think that counted for now was that she would get better soon.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Dave and Kate stood on the veranda. Dave peeked inside, again looking at a worried Alex. He turned his face and looked at Kate again. He grinned. 'What are you smiling at?' Kate asked. 'Nothing ... ' She looked at him inquiring. 'Well ... I bet those two will get together within two weeks. It won't take any longer.' 'You mean Stevie and Alex?', Kate said wondering. Dave nodded, still grinning. 'No way!' Kate shook her head. Dave looked amused at her. 'No way? You wanna bet?' 'Ok,_ if_ they will get together it surely gonna take them longer than two weeks!' 'Ah, ok, it's a bet! And if I win ...' Dave thought for a moment, putting even a bigger grin on his face.

'What?' Kate looked at him. _What on earth was he thinking?_ 'You gonna give me a private version of that strip dance of you'. Kate eyes grew wide. 'No way ... I'm not ...'. Dave gave her a loving stare. 'Ok, but only if you gonna dance for me when I win, and I'm sure gonna win!' Dave laughed. 'Yeah right, start practicing I would say.' 'Like I need that', she answered clever. _Uhm, she was right about that_, Dave thought.


	12. Chapter 12: In perspective

**Chapter 12 In perspective**

Later that day at Killarney...

Nick had just walked in and had found a cooking Dave in the kitchen. Nick looked at the stew-pans and frying pan. 'Hey mate, looking good'. Dave grinned. 'Thanks Nick, you're looking pretty good yourself too'. He laughed seeing Nick's face, who didn't even took the strain to reply to the comment. 'Hey, where's my brother? I thought I would catch him at Drovers?' 'I guess he's at the back, hardly seen him since the accident'. Nick looked at Dave. 'Oh yeah, Stevie fell of her horse, didn't she? Tess just told me.' Dave nodded.

'Go and check on your brother'. He made a move with his head pointing to the garden at the back of the cottage, while stirring in one of the pans. 'Yeah, Tess asked me to do the same.' 'Well, he hardly said a thing, so it seems to have moved him'. Nick understood and looked at the food while smelling the lovely scent. 'If he doesn't want to eat some of that chicken ...' 'Yes, you can have it', Dave smirked.

* * *

Alex was sitting outside just gazing a bit, staring at the beautiful landscape in front of him. This last week had affected him a lot and Stevie's accident had frightened him. This week had also brought back so many memories, memories of Claire. All good, all bad. The moment he had found her lifeless body had showed in front of him like a film again.

'Oy Alex', Nick walked towards him and it made Alex look up. 'Hey'. Nick looked at him for a sec noticing some sad expression on his face. He grabbed the other chair and sat down. 'I heard about Stevie'. Alex didn't say a thing. Nick looked again at his brother. 'You're ok?' Alex nodded. 'Just need some time to put things in perspective.' He frowned, his hands where fold and his fingers were playing. He looked at them. 'Well, Tess said she's fine. She already had some sleep, so she's gonna be ok. Don't worry about that.'

It wasn't really the thing that worried Alex at the moment. He knew she would be fine, _but what if she had fell just a little different, what if her head had hit a rock? What if she wouldn't have been ok? It had scared him. He never would have had the chance to tell her what he felt for her. _Last night and today had confronted him with his feelings.

Nick just sat next to his brother, knowing that Alex would start talking if he wanted to, but he seemed to have his own thoughts. _He had wondered if he would ever find someone who could make him believe in love again? He had wondered if he was ready to have love again? He had found the answer._ Alex thought about his conversation with Dave earlier that week. _If he could have changed things he wouldn't have waited so long to show his true feelings to Claire. And he knew he wouldn't make the same mistake with Stevie. Cause what if she hadn't been fine?_

He woke up out of his thoughts and looked at Nick. 'And ready for the move?' Nick was a bit surprised. 'Oh, yeah, I think we have everything arranged.' He looked in front of him; the Killarney property and blew. 'But I'm sure gonna miss this'. He sighed and looked at Alex, who softly smiled at him. 'And I thought I would never say this, but I'm gonna miss you too'. Alex laughed. 'I always knew you were the soft one'. Nick shook his head and pinched his teasing brother. 'But I'm not gonna miss your lack of humor.'

Dave yelled from inside. 'Diner is ready!' Nick and Alex looked at each other. 'Gosh he starts to sound like a desperate housewife', the oldest said. Nick laughed. 'And I'm definitely not gonna miss that'.


	13. Chapter 13: Hopeless

**Chapter 13 Hopeless**

It was the next day and Stevie was lying in bed like she had done since the accident. Tess had made sure that she rested enough by sending Meg to her as often as possible, hoping her friend would be ok in a couple of days. Tess and Nick had left this morning and Stevie wished she hadn't fall of her horse and could have said goodbye properly. Instead she was lying there, totally bored already, still with her head hurting.

She sighed when she heard a knock on the door. Stevie saw Alex put his head around the door. 'Are you decent?' he asked. It made Stevie laugh. 'You have to ask that_ before_ you enter the room, Alex!' He grinned. _No I don't. _

'Nice bandage you've got there'. He walked to her bed. 'Yeah I look great', Stevie said cynical, softly touching the bandage which embraced her head. _Everything looks good on you_, he wanted to say but it just stayed a thought. He sat down on the chair along her bed. 'I have something for you'. He showed her a bunch of yellow flowers, which he had try to hide behind his back.

She giggled, cause she already noticed. 'Oh gosh Alex, did you just gathered these in Harry's garden?' He grinned 'Uhm, well yeah but I didn't had time cause of Nick and Tess ... but hey, I picked them with love.' He looked at her like he meant something more than just the flowers. She smiled shyly to him. 'Thanks anyway, they're lovely. I will let Meg put them in a vase.'

'And how are you feeling?' She tried to sit up a bit more. 'Well my head is still aching, but I guess I'm fine, bored though. I'm happy you're here'. He smirked, but a more serious look appeared right after. 'Uhm, Stevie', he frowned a bit, thinking of what to say. 'About Saturday night ... thanks.' He looked at her pretty intense. She didn't really knew what to say, just put on a smile was probably the best thing to do, though she didn't really knew where he thanked her for, but it was good enough for her.

'Thanks for yesterday', she said in return. 'Well, you did fell of your horse all by yourself'. She laughed. 'Lost your rodeo talent?' 'Never, I just ... got distracted.' In the way she said it, he knew it was because of him, cause of what happened that night. 'Sorry', he said softly. She smiled a bit at him, but she was glad she didn't need more words to explain.

They had chatted about Nick and Tess. Alex saw Stevie close her eyes a bit more often the last few minutes. 'I see you need some rest.' 'No I don't', she quickly replied. She did, but she really enjoyed his company. 'Yes you do. I will leave you so you can take a nap.' She stared at him, like a child that had just heard she couldn't get the toy she wanted. It made him laugh. 'Just take some rest'. He looked at her demanding, to be sure she would. She nodded. 'Yes sire'. 'Good!' They both laughed. 'I will check on you later', he took his hat and walked away. She watched him leave.

_Oh my God, did I just checked out his butt? _She bit her lip. _Oh gosh she was hopeless._

* * *

As days went by Alex had visited her as much as possible and she had liked it a lot. It had made her feel better in more than one way. She was glad she could act pretty normal around him again, though she had more shy moments now she knew she was in love with him. And how sure she was about that! The way he had taken care of her was something she had longed for.

* * *

Dave had just paid a quick visit to Stevie when he was walking on the farmstead of Drovers. 'Hey Kate!' Kate was carrying a bag of food for the horses as she turned around to see Dave with a huge grin on his face. 'What?' She said as she moved closer, placing the bag on the ground, a bit mad on it cause it was pretty heavy. 'G'day to you too ... I have a splendid idea as I say myself!' Kate could hear and see Dave's enthusiasm and looked informing at him. 'You know the bet ...' She nodded. 'We gonna have a pool night!' Kate looked confused.

'We? What does that have to do with the bet?' Dave shook his head; a little annoyed with the fact his friend didn't got his bright idea immediately. 'Noooo, not we like us, we as you, me, Alex and Stevie'. He pointed with his finger to his right eye, grinning again. 'Got it?' 'Ahhhhhh, yeah ...' Kate nodded greedy and smiled. 'Stevie is almost the good ol' Stevie, so let's make it a date this Friday night. You ask Stevie. I ask Alex'. Dave was totally self-satisfied with his idea, in the hope it would bring Stevie and Alex closer together and he would win the bet.

'But Dave, how could a game of pool bring Stevie and Alex together?' She looked at him like she just had caught a weak spot in his plan, though Dave didn't saw it like that. 'Well, cause Alex has to learn Stevie to play pool, and that my friend has brought people closer together since ... since they played pool!' Kate grinned. 'You've never seen Stevie play pool, did yah!' Dave looked at Kate with a straight face; it made her burst out in laughter. 'Oh Dave that's so not going to work. I'm so gonna win!' She squeezed. Dave looked annoyed and disappointed at her. 'Well, at least we can give it a try!' he said, still having hope his plan would work.


	14. Chapter 14: Make your move

**Chapter 14 Make your move**

'Do you feel anything? I mean, you're ok?' Kate had just entered Stevie's cottage. 'Yes, totally fine again. The doctor said everything's ok again. Stitches are gone too.' She pointed at her head. Kate took a closer look. 'Well that looks nice, you hardly see anything'. 'Yeah', Stevie said pleased, 'it probably will even get less the upcoming weeks'. 'You're ready?' Kate asked. 'I'm ready. I'm glad I can have some fun again. Good idea of Dave'. Kate wasn't that pleased. _Of course she was happy that Stevie was better, but why did she had to look this beautiful tonight? Alex could not neglect this._

Kate and Stevie got to the pub and found Dave and Alex already preparing at the pool table. 'Well, you look stunning ladies. Specially Steves. Don't you think so Alex?' Kate gave Dave a stare for making this comment, but Dave replied with an 'it's all for the bet' look. 'You look gorgeous', Alex said in a very delicate way looking at Stevie. It made Stevie smile and biting her lip for a moment. 'Well thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself too'. Dave showed a huge grin_. This was going perfect._

'So, Kate and me will form a team, and you two', Dave said after bringing some drinks. 'Oh, I thought we would beat the girls', Alex said. 'No no, we have to have two equal teams'. Alex poked Stevie softly who was standing next to him. 'Equal hey! This is gonna be an easy one'. 'In the pocket', Stevie replied.

Dave looked a bit worried. Stevie was playing brilliant and there was no need for any assistance from Alex. Kate was just trying to give it another shot, but she had missed most attempts so far. 'Kate, let me help you, cause otherwise we gonna loose big time.' Hoping this would bring Alex on an idea too he bended over Kate and assisted her. Kate, who had been mostly annoyed with Dave focusing so much on the other two, was happily surprised with Dave's move. While he gave her instructions Alex and Stevie looked at the two. Alex grinned and looked sideways at his friend, who shook her head and grinned back at him.

'Brilliant!' Dave shouted as Kate had made improvement. Stevie and Alex laughed. Dave's mood changed quickly when he saw Stevie give it another try all by herself. Kate saw that Dave wanted to say or do something to change it but she stopped him. 'Some things have to happen from oneself. But you can help me', she smiled. Dave hesitated for a moment but realized she was right.

In the meantime Alex was just enjoying his view when Stevie bended over just in front of him. 'Yes!', Stevie said as she turned around and gave Alex a high five. Alex grinned. 'Next time we need real competition'. 'Well, I like it this way', Stevie said pleased. Alex realized he loved the sparkle in her eyes, as she looked at him. 'Thinking of it, I like it too', he smirked. 'I betcha, you were loving the view, weren't you!'. Alex looked caught, searching for denying words. 'Next time, check the mirrors, Ryan', Stevie laughed looking at the mirror in from of her that had had just a perfect view on Alex' staring.

* * *

'Another round?' Alex asked with a big grin knowing they had beat them big time. 'No', Dave said, ' I have this congress for vets tomorrow in Melbourne, so I have to get up pretty early'. 'Nice mate', Alex said, 'inviting us for a pool night and have to leave this early'. 'Well, I'm going with you', Kate said, knowing it would probably leave Alex and Stevie together alone, but she was more focused on spending some time alone with Dave. Dave on the other hand was glad with Kate's move. 'Good, I'll bring you to Drovers. You guys can stay'.

Alex looked at Stevie. 'You wanna?' 'Well, I'm a bit tired' Stevie replied, but she didn't really wanted to go home. 'Come on, we've won; we can at least take another beer. Hey, we can drink one at home. You like that?' Stevie's face already lightened up. _That was way better than hanging in this pub._ 'Yes, I would like that!' 'Good!' Alex said pleased looking at Stevie, who caught his gaze. 'Very good!', Dave said, 'I will see you two later. Gonna bring Kate home'.

Dave and Kate had got to Drovers, but were still sitting in Dave's Ute. 'That was not what you have been hoping for hey?' Kate concluded. Dave showed a soft smile. 'Well, I had a great evening anyway. And I probably have improved your pool skills.' Kate smiled and looked away a bit shyly when she saw Dave's pretty eyes staring at her. 'Maybe it did worked after all, they're alone now.' Dave nodded, but he didn't really wanted to reply on that comment. 'Thanks anyway for the back up', he said. Kate smiled. 'Well, you can always count on me', she added a bit clumsy. 'I sure can'.

'Well ... goodnight than.' Dave nodded and Kate made her move to get out of the car. 'Don't I get a kiss goodnight', he said quickly before she got out of the car. She turned her face and looked a bit uneasy at him. His eyes were begging, so she moved closer and gave him a soft kiss on his right cheek. Their eyes shared a moment, while their faces were still close. 'Thank you', Dave said softly, 'goodnight than'. Kate showed a soft smile and quickly placed a soft kiss on his lips. She turned away immediately, hardly believing that she had just kissed him. Dave looked a bit surprised but pleased and before he could react Kate already left the car, a bit embarrassed, but when she walked further a huge smile appeared on her face.


	15. Chapter 15: Sweet beginnings

**Chapter 15 Sweet beginnings**

Stevie and Alex drove to Killarney. 'If you feel too tired, you don't have to come along you know. I'll bring you home.' Stevie looked aside and smiled. 'Alex, this is my Ute you're driving.' She had let Alex drive cause she wasn't too sure about herself. She hadn't really drunk that much but it seemed she started to feel a bit light in her head. 'Oh yeah, of course, forgot about that!' 'And I'm ok, I've seen my cottage way too much this week. So I'm glad I can visit your place.' She smirked at him, which made him took his eyes of the road. 'Well, don't look at the mess.'

Stevie and Alex had just settled down on the couch with some beers when Dave arrived home. 'Oy', he threw his keys on the table and stretched his arms. 'Yawn, I need my bed'. Stevie and Alex looked amused at their friend. 'You're sure you don't want a last drink?' Alex asked politely, though he'd rather see him go to bed immediately. 'No, no, that's friendly of you, but I'm gonna get some sleep now. Goodnight!' He already made his move to leave the room. 'Oh and Alex, can you clean this place a bit this weekend! It looks terrible'. Alex looked up at his housemate. 'You know you're better at that than me ... happily I have other qualities'. He smirked at Stevie.

_If this was Alex his way to impress Stevie, he was definitely going to lose the bet_, Dave thought when he still stood in the doorway. 'Yeah, like making the mess hey'. It made Stevie laugh. _Well thanks Dave_, Alex thought. Dave had left the room but returned quickly. 'Oh and whatever you guys are planning to do, please keep the noise down. I really need my sleep'. A huge grinning Dave left the room and a pillow, thrown by Alex, accompanied him.

That last comment of Dave had made the two sharing an awkward moment. 'Uhm, well Tess is calling everyday', Stevie said hoping to get past the moment, 'about the tiniest things'. Alex smiled. 'That's Tess, Nick has called once to tell they arrived and to make sure I had done all jobs he told me to do.' _Fine, that awkwardness was gone._

Stevie had drunk a last beer and the alcohol had given her a dazed feeling sooner than usual. 'I think I really need a sleep at the moment'. Alex softly smiled at her. 'Yeah you look tired.' 'Well it's mostly the alcohol I guess, uhm let's see. I don't think it's a good idea for me to drive home'. 'I won't let yah', Alex replied fast. _She definitely wasn't going to drive in this state. _'Well, I'm not sure it's a good idea that I'll bring you home either'. Though he wasn't feeling that much Alex didn't wanted to take the risk.

'You can stay here, if you want?' Stevie looked at him. 'I think that's the best way.' Alex nodded. 'Ok, you can sleep in my bed, wait a sec ...' Alex wanted to make up his bed. 'No no', Stevie said quickly. Alex looked questioning at her. 'You don't need to sleep next to me, I'll sleep on the couch'. Stevie wanted to suppress her laugh but didn't really succeed. _The look on his face was too cute._ 'No I don't mean that. I'll sleep on the couch. You can take the bed'. 'You're sure, cause I can ...' She had stood up and covered his mouth with her hand. 'I'll sleep on the couch!'. _Well that was clear_, Alex thought.

Alex got some blankets and an old shirt for Stevie to sleep in. 'Here you go!' Stevie kept looking at Alex, when he didn't seem to move. 'You're gonna stand here all night or what?' Alex looked surprised, just realizing he had been staring at her. 'Ow, yeah of course'. He made his move to the kitchen, while Stevie got changed. She lay down on the couch and tried to pull the blankets over her.

Stevie could hear Alex cough loudly and it make her smirk. 'Yeah you can come in Alex.' She saw him walking into the living room again, while she was still struggling with her blankets. Alex looked at the sight. 'Oh come let me do that'. He kneeled down in front of the couch to put the blankets right and tucked her in. Stevie had that constant smile on her face. Alex looked at the state of the blankets and was pleased with it.

'So do you need anything else?' Stevie shook her head in denial, though she could think of a lot of things, but she tried to ignore them. 'And you haven't drank too much hey?' Alex asked. 'No', she replied though her head was feeling light and it all seemed a bit of a blur. 'Good, cause if you feel sick, or you have to throw up ... ' Stevie wondered what he was babbling about. '... you ... you know where the bathroom is'. It made her smirk. 'I'm not going to throw up, Alex' 'Ow, so you could have shared the bed with me than'. Alex grinned. Stevie wanted to move her arms to poke him for the comment. 'No, no, let's not do that', Alex said when he noticed, 'think about the blankets'. Stevie couldn't made her hands free without messing up the blankets, so he was right about that and she could shake her head for it.

'Well, let's go to sleep now'. Alex came closer and bended over her, brushed away her hair softly and giving a soft kiss on her forehead. It made Stevie weak inside and with big eyes she looked at him when he moved away. His hand though was still caressing her hair and his face didn't seemed to take more distance. For a moment Stevie thought she was dreaming when she was still looking in his gentle eyes.

_The temptation was just too big._ He moved closer again looking at her lips, looking at her eyes right after before he gently placed a kiss on her lips. While everything else seemed to be a blur, this moment was totally clear to Stevie, and it made her even weaker inside, while butterflies had found the way to her stomach.

_Did he just kiss her?_ Alex slowly moved away, curious looking at Stevie's reaction. _Hopefully she wouldn't slap him or something, happily the blankets were so tight around her body she hardly could. _Stevie's face hardly changed its expression, just flabbergasted by the moment, and just staring at him. 'Goodnight', Alex softly uttered. He stood up and walked to the door, giving a last look at Stevie before he went to his bedroom. His heart beat pretty fast and the kiss had made him long for more, but this felt save enough for him_, it was just a goodnight kiss after all_. Hopefully she had liked it too.

Stevie wanted to pinch herself to be sure it wasn't a dream, she tried to move her arm, and her fingers touched her lips. She could only think of the softness of his lips and it was a nice thought to fall asleep with.


	16. Chapter 16: Ain't no particular way

Just to all who have been reading my fanfic and mostly the ones who have given me reviews. Thanks a lot! Me thinks us Stevie/Alex shippers need to stick together in this tough time ;) I don't know exactly how many chapters there will be, knowing that it also shows I'm not near the end yet. Anyway, enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 16 Ain't no particular way**

The next morning Stevie awoke from the noise in the kitchen. With a sleepy head she stood up and walked to the kitchen door, still rubbing her eyes she thought she would find Alex. 'Hey you're not Alex', she concluded surprised when she saw Dave sitting at the table eating his breakfast. He looked up and laughed. 'No I'm not, as far as I know. I didn't knew you were still here.' 'Well ...', Stevie said while she went through her hair, and didn't had a clue what to say next.

Dave just looked at the dazed expression on his friends face. 'Oh sorry, did I woke you?' Stevie showed a soft smile and nodded. 'Well, I could make you some breakfast'. 'Thanks but you don't need to go through any strain for me ... how late is it anyway?' She still stood just near the doorway. 'It's 5 a.m. I probably will leave within five minutes.' 'Oh yeah, you've got that congress with all the vet people'. Dave grinned, not only amused about what she said, but also how she looked.

Her hair was wild, her body just covered by one of Alex old shirts and the somewhat confused look on her face. ' I think I try to get some more sleep than'. Still dazed she turned around and walked to the living room. 'Hey the bedroom is that way', Dave pointed. Stevie came back, looking into the kitchen. 'I sleep on the couch.' _Geesh, Alex, you don't let a girl sleep on the couch,_ Dave thought and he shook his head seeing Stevie leave again.

It was not even half an hour later when Stevie decided to leave the couch for what it was. She didn't succeed in finding her sleep again and wondered if Alex was still sleeping. She walked to his bedroom and knocked on the door, but there was no reply. Carefully she opened the door to see if entering was save. 'Alex?' There was still no sign. As she walked into the room she saw Alex fast a sleep. 'Alex ... you're still a sleep ...'

She stood next to his bed and just looked at him. _Well, he won't be awake anytime soon._ A soft smile appeared on her face as she saw him laying in his bed, one hand holding softly on to his pillow, his blankets half covering his body, his hair all messed up, a peaceful look on his face. _He was beautiful like this_, she noticed. At the same time she realized it was stupid standing here and watching him. He wasn't awake, that was all she needed to know.

She didn't want to wake him and decided to leave and go to Drovers. There was still a lot of work to do cause of her absence last week.

* * *

It was almost 9 a.m. when Alex aroused. He remember last evening pretty quickly and it made him already happy knowing he would see Stevie within a sec, well he thought he would. But when he got to the living room the couch was empty, the blankets were folded up. 'Stevie?' he said, hoping she would be in the kitchen. But he got no reply and when he noticed she was really gone he felt disillusioned and not a sec later he wondered if she was gone cause of the kiss. _What if she hadn't liked it, that would explain why she was gone. _And the thought of that made him feel even worse, but the phone interrupted his thoughts. 'Ring ...'

He picked it up. 'Alex'. 'Oy Alex, I didn't woke you too, did I?' Dave asked, while he noticed the bluntness in Alex' voice. 'Ah Dave, no you didn't, what's up?' 'Oh just calling to see if you are all right. I mean the both of you. How's Stevie?' Dave was surprised to see Stevie this morning and wanted to know more about it, but Alex already got annoyed by Dave's liveliness and definitely the fact he was asking about Stevie.

'Don't know'. 'What don't know?' 'I don't know ok? She isn't here, I haven't seen her'. Dave could hear the disappointment in his voice and the irritation towards his questions. Which made him decide not to be too hard on his friend. 'Oh, well she probably left early, she was up early'. 'You've seen her?' Alex asked, hoping Dave would know more. 'Well, yeah but she went to bed, uh the couch again ... which brings me to my next question ...' but before Dave could finish his line Alex' eyes had noticed a note on the kitchen table and he picked it up. 'Have to go', was all he said and clicked Dave away. _Nice mate_, Dave thought, he called again but Alex let the phone ring when the note got all his attention.

_Alex,_

_Sorry that I already left to Drovers, _

_but I didn't want to wake you. There's_

_a lot of work to do. Thanks for the stay._

_See you soon!_

_Love, _

_Stevie_

'Love Stevie ...' _Well that didn't sound bad, not at all_, Alex thought and it immediately took away most of his bad feelings.

* * *

In the afternoon Alex got a bright idea and although they needed him at Killarney he couldn't resist paying a quick visit to Drovers Run. Not much later Alex found Stevie cleaning the stables. He just leant to the post smiling about the fact she didn't noticed him immediately. 'Hey cowgirl, got a moment?'. She looked aside and saw his pleased face. 'Hey Alex', she swept some sweat of her forehead, a bit tired from work. 'What brought you here?' She gave him a soft smile and Alex knew right away everything was all right.

'Well, first of all did you sleep well tonight?' 'Yes I did', she laughed, 'you have found my note did you?' 'Yes I have', Alex waited for a moment. 'I was wondering, well I had this idea ... you were talking about getting supplies next week and cause I have to go to town myself this Monday, I thought, maybe you would ... uh ... like to come with me?' A hopeful look appeared on Alex his face and Stevie thought for a moment, but it didn't take her long. 'Good, so I don't have to take one of the girls with me to help dragging all the heavy stuff. Great!' She smiled contented. 'Ok, that's a deal, Stevie', Alex said.

He knew it would be a good idea. _Just hanging around his best mate for work, well best mate_ ... It made Alex smile thinking of it. 'So gonna pick you up at half ten. Is that ok?' 'Yeah, great'. They shared a glance. 'So I won't hold you up ... have a lot of things to do myself'. Stevie laughed. It was adorable seeing him struggle to find words. It wasn't often she saw him behave like this. _He even seemed nervous, was this truly cause of her?_

She couldn't get that grin of her face when he had said goodbye and left.

Just a minute later Jodi showed up to saddle her horse. She noticed the grin on Stevie's face immediately. 'What are you smiling at?' 'I'm not smiling', Stevie replied quickly, putting on a straight face, feeling caught. 'Yes you were, you had that strange grin on your face. Is there something in the water, cause Kate has it too.' 'Don't know what you're talking about'. And as quick as possible Stevie resumed her work in a very serious way.


	17. Chapter 17: Can't hide it

**Chapter 17 Can't hide it, can't fight it**

She heard a horn and shook up. 'What time is it?' Stevie asked quickly. 'Uhm, half ten', Kate said while looking at her watch. 'Oh shit, I totally forgot the time'. Before Jodi or Kate could say anything Stevie took of in a hurry. She saw Alex' Ute parked in front of Drovers and she ran into the house, not much later she ran to her cottage. Alex just looked at the scene and it made him laugh.

Then she came running to his car. Almost out of breath she opened the door. 'Are you preparing for the marathon Stevie?' Alex said amused. 'Nooo, wait a sec. I can't find my wallet.' She left right away, again heading for the cottage. A few minutes later she appeared again. Still in a hurry she sat down, showing her wallet. 'Got it!' She took a few deep breaths. Alex just looked amused at her. 'Are you ready now?' She looked aside, a bit annoyed, still sighing; 'Yes'.

They were heading for Fisher and they both had a constant smile on their faces. Alex was wondering if Stevie would remember the goodnight kiss, maybe she simply didn't remember cause of the alcohol. He was finding a way to ask it, unnoticed of course.

'You didn't had a hangover the other day hey?' Stevie looked at him. 'Nope, like I said I didn't drink too much'. 'Soowww ... you remember everything?' Ok it wasn't that unseen as Alex had hoped for, and cause he didn't want her to notice it he looked in front of him, trying to make it sound like a normal question. But of course he couldn't fool her. A smirk appeared on Stevie's face. 'Well, maybe I forgot some tiny things, but I still remember the important stuff ... you?' She looked aside, but Alex couldn't look at her and his eyes were focused on the road. 'Something like that', he just said. His eyes looked next to him for a sec, hoping she wouldn't see it, but her eyes were fully watching him.

Stevie had noticed Alex' behavior and she thought it was cute. _Yes, Alex Ryan was cute._ Thinking of it, it even put a bigger grin on her face. And she simply knew he was thinking the same, well about her of course. She just could see it in the way he looked at her. Knowing that, it took her shyness away.

A familiar song started on the radio and Stevie turned up the volume. 'Wow Steves, can it be any louder!' Alex tried to make his voice clear. 'I just love this song', Stevie yelled back. And before he knew Stevie started to sing along, moving her head on the beat.

_The daylight's fading slowly_

_The time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide_

_And I'm losing the will to try_

_Can't hide it, can't fight it_

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on_

_Yeah..._

_Come on_

_Yeah..._

Alex looked at her amused and he had recognized the song too. A bit flirtatious Stevie looked at him. _It was obvious_, he thought to himself_, she liked him, she really liked him._

_And if there's no tomorrow_

_And all we have is here and now_

_I'm happy just to have you_

_You're all the love I need somehow_

_It's like a dream_

_Although I'm not asleep_

_And I never want to wake up_

_Don't lose it, don't leave it_

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on_

_Yeah..._

_Come on_

'Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah ...' Stevie sang loud.

Alex jumped in with the backing vocal: 'dub, dub', which made Stevie laugh and she could hardly continue with the lines.

_And I can't lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I've lost my will to try_

_Can't hide it, can't fight it_

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling, make me long for your kiss_

Almost out of breath Stevie had finished the song and turned the volume lower. 'See, you know the song too', she said pleased. Alex nodded. He remembered it was a hit the year that Tess had showed up at Drovers. 'That's the band with the three hot chicks.' The remark resulted in a stare of Stevie. 'I mean three gorgeous women'. Stevie was glad he had corrected his line.

**Will be continued ...**

Thanks to The Corrs for borrowing their song 'Breathless'


	18. Chapter 18: In the heat of summer

**Chapter 18 In the heat of summer sunshine**

Some time later they'd got some supplies in Fisher. When they were heading for a town nearby they needed to fill the petrol. 'I know a filling station near. There's a nice place next to it where we can get some lunch', Alex said. 'Sounds good to me', Stevie replied. But when they arrived at the place, they noticed it was shut down, so they ended up buying a bag of chips and some lemonade at the station. Alex felt a bit glum now he couldn't treat Stevie a nice lunch.

'Well it's not much, but it will do', Stevie said, while they walked to the side of the road and sat down in the grass.

'Gosh, the weather is so hot today'. Stevie pulled her shirt off, just wearing a tight top under it. Alex was laying in the grass just next to her, eating some chips, and watched her. _It wasn't just the weather that was hot_, he thought. Stevie looked behind her and saw him gazing. 'Hey!', she threw her shirt to him. Pleased he caught it.

They were just laying in the grass, adoring the sun and each other's company. Though Alex had got a lot of hints today from Stevie, he just wanted to be sure. 'Hey Stevie, are you still sticking to your theory?' 'What theory?' she asked and turned towards him. 'Well, the one with friends first than lovers.' 'Oh that', she looked at the sky again. 'Yes, 100'.

'Uhm ...', Alex mumbled. 'But what if it doesn't work as lovers?' Stevie knew he wasn't just talking fictitious, he was talking about them. 'I think if you are true friends, you can still be friends afterwards. Just say you're pulling the friendship to another level when you become lovers.' They just stared to the sky. 'Don't you think?', Stevie asked. 'I think I'm gonna stick to that theory too', Alex said.

_At least that was how it had been for him and Claire, and though it didn't lasted that long. It was the most serious relationship he had been in and it was real love. And he still loved her, but he knew it was time to move on and a part of his heart longed for Stevie. He wanted to be loved again and he knew he had Claire's blessing. She adored Stevie._

'Hey maybe we should have diner later, what you think about that?', he said. 'Yeah great, it's not that the girls really need me, and Tess is gone', Stevie smiled. 'Hehe, yeah I don't have Nick around to tell me I really have to do some work. By the way, this is work.' Stevie laughed. 'Like laying in the grass and eating chips is work.' 'Hey eating chips is pretty intensive!' He smirked trying to sound offended and he threw a chip to her. 'Alex, how many times do I have to tell you to not play with your food', she said teasing. 'Yes mum'.

* * *

'Can I have some more chips', Stevie asked. The bag was laying next to Alex. 'Come and get it', he smirked. Stevie looked at him with a straight face, he just laughed seeing her like this. 'Very friendly Ryan', she started to reach for it, but Alex grabbed the bag away and held it as far away from her as he could. 'Alex!' She bended over him, almost laying on top of him, as she still was trying to reach for the bag. 'Come on, cowgirl, you can do better', Alex laughed out loud; pleased he got her this close. It made Stevie laugh too as she kept on trying, but their moment got interrupted by Alex' phone.

He let go off the bag and grabbed his phone, though it didn't made Stevie move away, she was enjoying it too much. She had her hand on his chest, looking at him while he answered the phone. He was watching at her amused, 'You can get the bag', pointing his head to it. But his facial expression changed when he heard who was on the other side of the line.

'Harry', he mumbled. 'Yes I know, well ... they didn't have it in stock, so I had to wait'. Not that it was true, but Harry didn't seem pleased with the fact Alex stayed away so long. 'We need you here, I don't have Nick around, and you already spend too much time last week with that redhead of Drovers, so get back as soon as possible.' Alex got irritated, and wanted to hung up on the old Ryan, but knew it wouldn't help a thing. Stevie was still leaning on his chest, looking at him, and already knew what time it was. _There went all the fun._ 'Yeah, yeah, I will be back as fast as I can'. Alex didn't let Harry finish his last line. He saw the disappointment on Stevie's face and finished the phone call, throwing his phone away. 'Bloody Harry!'

'It's ok', Stevie said, trying to hide the fact she was disappointed too, but Alex had seen her face change during the call and knew she didn't truly meant it. 'No, it's not.' He stood up immediately, reaching for Stevie's hand. 'The old man just spoiled our diner.'


	19. Chapter 19: A beautiful thing

**Chapter 19 A beautiful thing**

Later that day ...

Stevie had just returned to her cottage after taking a shower in the main house. Again she had problems with her water provision. It was already pretty late and she headed to her place to end the day reading a book.

When she reached her front door a bag caught her eye, a bag of chips to be more specific. _What's that doing here?_ She picked it up and saw a note taped on it.

'_To make up for our missed out diner'_

An even more questioning and surprised look appeared on her face. She just kept looking at the note, like she was searching for some hidden hint.

'You wanna share that?' She heard a familiar voice behind her and before she had turned around a smile already had turned upon her face. Stevie saw him standing there, relaxed, hands in his pockets, wearing one of his better shirts and some kind of sexy smile on his face. 'Alex ...', it was the only word that had popped up in her mind and it came out her mouth in a very soft and delicate way. 'So?', Alex asked again. He could see she was a bit flustered.

'Uhm yeah ... of course, come inside'. A moment later she had opened her door and it made her a bit nervous to have him standing behind her when she was searching for the door lock.

'Well, make yourself comfortable', Stevie said as she bitted her lip. She felt nervous and it made her feel stupid. Alex had just wandered through her living room and he seemed composed. He had looked at her just before he sat down on the couch, like asking for some kind of permission. 'You want a beer with it?' 'Yes, please'.

While Stevie quickly find her way to the kitchen, she sighed deeply, like she wanted to calm herself down. She just could feel there was something in the air. And although she thought it was sweet of Alex, it gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

'Here you go!', she handed Alex his beer and put down a bowl of chips on the coffee table. 'You would make a good wife, Stevie', Alex said looking at his beer and chips. He hadn't a clue why he said it; it just had entered his mind. She looked at him. 'Then I will let you get it yourself'. _What did she just say?_ Stevie tried to recover as fast as she could. 'Uhm, not that I ... well you know what I mean!', she blurted out, embarrassed. Alex just couldn't do anything else than laugh. _It was typical Stevie, saying or doing things before thinking._

'Alex!' She poked him for laughing. 'Sorry, Stevie ... I know what you mean'. Alex gave it a second thought. 'No I don't'. Which made him laugh again. 'Can you just stop it ...' Still a bit annoyed and embarrassed she took a chip, looking sideways at Alex, who tried to stop his laugh. 'I hope Harry was hard on you today', she said. 'Nope, there was too much to do, so he figured it was better for me to just get on with the work. But his look said enough. I was glad I could finish some jobs without him watching me.'

* * *

They had chat about all kinds of thinks, but mostly it was superficial. Alex' mind seemed to wander from time to time. He wanted this to be a special night, he wanted to show her what he felt, but he didn't know how. _What happened to the smooth Alex Ryan,_ he thought. _The one that didn't had any problem with making his mov_e_. Why was this so hard with Stevie?_ He knew the reason, cause she was his best mate and he didn't wanted to make a mistake, he wanted it to be good, perfect. He took a last swung of his beer; empty.

Stevie went to the kitchen to get some new beers and Alex saw his chance. He followed her and leaned against the doorpost. She had just taken two beers out of the fridge and placed them on the sink to uncap them when she noticed his presence. 'What are you looking at?' She could see a smirk on his face. 'A beautiful woman'. He was pleased with this line, this sounded like the good old smooth Alex Ryan. His staring and his comment made Stevie feel uncomfortable and she looked behind her, like this beautiful woman he was talking about was standing there.

When she turned around again Alex was standing right in front of her. She could feel his hand take hers. 'I mean it ... you're beautiful'. She felt like she could hardly breath, she wanted to look away shyly, but his eyes had captured hers. He even moved closer. 'You now, there's something I wanted to do all day.' It was like she stood nailed to the ground and she could see his gentle face move closer. His other hand had moved to her face, caressing it gently and to move it towards his. He bended down and softly kissed her. She had fantasized about this moment many times, but it was like her whole body couldn't move a bit, like it was dazed.

Alex moved away and looked at her. The fact she hadn't replied to his kiss, made him worry for a moment. 'If it's ok with you?' She knew there was only one answer to his question. Stevie stood on her toes and her hand had moved to the back of his head, making him bend down again. She kissed him. Alex felt joy taken over his body as the kiss got more intense.

When they finished they both had a huge smirk on their face, and shyly Stevie had looked around her, still moving her lips to sense the taste of his. 'Uhm, I better get those beers to the living room.'

When they sat down on the couch again, they just kept sharing glances, hardly saying a word and it even made Stevie giggle. 'We're pathetic', she concluded. 'Well, I wouldn't put it like that'. He smiled at her. It made her feel like a teenager again, wanting to yell Alex Ryan had kissed her. 'What you're thinking?' Alex asked. _She couldn't tell him that_. 'I think ... I can't think properly at the moment.' It made them laugh. 'Well, let's drink to that.'

After they had finished their beers Alex left Drovers, knowing he had to start early tomorrow cause there would be a new farmer showing up. He had give her kiss on her cheek while leaving, knowing it was probably the best to take things slow.

Driving in his car he heard this unknown song on the radio and he couldn't withhold the smile on his face while listening to it.

_Girl do you know what you mean to me?  
__Or where you come in, in my one-two-threes?  
__Can you tell what I think when it's you that I see  
__Or how I might feel?_

_Isn't there everything I want in you?  
__An angel, the one that I hold on to  
__Don't I believe that this feeling is true?  
__Something real_

_Cause it's always the same thing all over my face  
__Whenever you're near I know I'm in the right place  
__When I go out for a walk it's like I'm running a race  
__You're driving my heart girl  
__You got no brakes_

_Sometimes I hate because you look so fine  
__But you know that's really all of the time  
__You're looking so good  
__I have to turn my face away  
__Before the wind change_

_And when you kiss me  
__I just stand still  
__I've made up my mind  
__Now your wish is my will  
__Anything that you want  
__You can deliver me a bill  
__Just do it again_

_Isn't there everything I want in you?  
__An angel, the one that I hold on to  
__Isn't it you girl I'm trying to move?  
__Just to prove that I need ..._

_To prove I need you_

(Song: Declan O'Rourke – No Brakes)


	20. Chapter 20: Name it love

**Chapter 20 Name it love**

Jodi shook her head. 'Stevie is going to kill me for this'. 'You don't know that', Kate said looking at the cow in front of her. 'Well, she didn't eat yesterday and I already saw she wasn't feeling well. But I thought it would be ok in the end.' She sighed as her hands were resting on her hips. 'And now I have to tell her, without making her mad'.

'What do you have to tell me?' Stevie had overheard the girls and was very curious what Jodi had done this time. De blonde curled girl turned around with an innocent look, following with an 'I'm so sorry' stare. 'Spill it!'. Kate stood behind Jodi and looked at Stevie, wondering how Stevie would react, she got a stare from Stevie instead. 'Well, it's one of the pregnant cows. She wasn't all right yesterday, but I though it didn't mean much, so I didn't reported it. But it seems it got worse during the night.' She almost didn't have the courage to look Stevie in the eye, but when she hardly saw Stevie's expression change she gave her boss a questioning look. 'Well, let me see ..' Stevie walked past Jodi and opened the gate to get near the cow. 'She looks dehydrated and her stomach seem to have changed its shape', she concluded after trying to feel the cow's paunch. 'Well, someone has to call Dave.'

'Aren't you mad?' Jodi asked totally flabbergasted by Stevie's relaxed attitude. 'Well, we all make mistakes some times, just don't do it twice.' Kate didn't bother her friends conversation, cause she saw a chance to talk to Dave. 'Shall I call Dave?' She asked hopeful. 'That would be good, Kate', Stevie said when she walked away.

'What happened to our Stevie, that's not our Stevie?' Jodi said in general, like she even expected the cow to give her an answer. 'I don't know, maybe she had a good night of sleep. But uh ... I'm going to call Dave'. All pleased Kate seemed to march away like she was part of an orchestra, leaving Jodi leaning to the fencing wondering what was going on.

* * *

Not much later Kate got back with a huge smile on her face. 'You know Kate, the fact that you kissed him doesn't mean a thing.' Jodi said looking at a certain Kate. 'He likes me, I just know it'. She hardly could suppress the squealing in her voice. Jodi looked annoyed. 'It takes more than just liking!' Kate gave her a quick irritated look, but she knew her friend didn't really mean it. After Jodi had broken up with Luke, she had been a pain in the ass on a very regular basis. Mostly when the subject was love.

* * *

Stevie was in the kitchen talking on the phone with Tess. 'So you don't know what's exactly wrong?' Tess asked, when Stevie had just told her the cow story. 'No, but Dave is on his way, so we will know more soon'. All of a sudden she felt a hand slip around her waist and a kiss on her cheek. 'Hello gorgeous', Alex whispered. It resulted immediately in a curious question of Tess. 'Is there someone with you?' Stevie hardly had heard it, when she had felt Alex' presence and it gave her a shiver down her spine. She smiled at him. 'Stevie? Are you still there?' 'Uhm yeah, I am'.

Alex saw Stevie turn her attention to the phone call again and her face got serious: 'who's on the phone?' 'Who is there?' He could hear Tess'comment and got his answer. 'Uhm nobody'. Stevie felt like she got caught doing something inappropriate. 'Nobody?' Alex said over expressing his lips, but hardly giving any sound to it. Before Tess could reply, Stevie already mumbled Alex his name.

'What's Alex doing there? If my brother-in-law is bothering you, just kick him off the property', Tess said teasing. 'Uh he', every single word of Tess made Stevie more nervous, and the gazing look of Alex didn't helped either, '... he's going to fix the windmill, yeah that's it!' Stevie sounded relieved. 'I'm gonna do what?' He took over the phone. 'Hey sis, don't you have to bugger my lil'bro?' On the other side of the line Tess rolled her eyes. 'Like you are buggering Stevie, hey'. 'I'm not!' Alex just looked amused at Stevie, who wanted the phone back. 'You're gonna fix the windmill, are you? Good to hear you're making yourself useful'. He ignored her comment. 'Tess, Stevie's going to call you back later. She has some important things to do. Say hi to my little brother. Bye'. click

'Alex!' Stevie looked a bit mad at him. 'Hey she's family, she'll understand. And I am right, you have more important things to do than gossip on the phone.' She still gave him an annoyed stare. 'Like what?' 'Like giving me a kiss!' He looked amused and defiant at her. 'Nah! YOU are the one that has more important things to do.' 'Like what, fixing the windmill?' He laughed about, considering that was just a joke. 'Yeah, like fixing the windmill.' Stevie smirked, knowing she had him just where she wanted him. 'Oh no', Alex shook his head, 'forget it, I've got work to do at Killarney!' 'Yeah, and that's why you here.'

_Women, in the end they were always more clever than him._ 'And what do I get in return, baby?' 'Baby? Oh is that the way you gonna call me, skip it Alex, or you won't get a thing!'

* * *

Dave had investigated the cow and Kate had almost climbed on the fence to see every little detail. 'Is she going to be all right?' Jodi got annoyed with Kate's overacting and joyful behavior. Dave looked up, while gathering his stuff. 'I hope so, it seems the calf has changed position. That's not going to be an easy delivery. She really starts to get eating and drinking again. It seems the confinement won't be far away.' 'Oeh, interesting!' Kate said immediately, which resulted in a grin on Dave's face and a poke of Jodi. 'Howwww interesting, Dave', she repeated Kate in a cynical way.

Dave got a bright idea when he closed the fence. 'I think it's best that someone stays near during the night.' 'Not me', Jodi said quickly. 'We can', Kate sounded excited. 'No we can't'. Jodi gave Kate a 'see he's not interested' look, but the little one ignored it and asked why. 'Cause uh ... well cause cows get very nervous having a vet around during the night. I can tell yah, I still have a scar on my leg from one of Cahill cows.'

Of course there was no truth in Dave's line, but he saw some disappointment appear on Kate's face. 'And besides that, you have a date with me'. 'A date with me?' Kate asked all excited and confused at the same time. 'Yes, I promised to show you the photos of the vet congress.' 'You did?', she mumbled to herself. 'You take pictures of a vet congress, gosh!' Jodi felt compassion with Dave's pathetic state.

Just a few minutes later Jodi had left and Kate couldn't help but ask. 'You have pictures of the congress?' 'No, of course not. But when we can't watch the cow, some one else got to do it. And I'm gonna tell Stevie the good news myself.'

* * *

Alex had just fixed the windmill and Stevie had keeping him company. 'Done! What would you do without me!' 'Fix it myself!' 'Gosh Steves you're in a perky mood today'.

She just smiled at him, and he couldn't get his eyes of her, when Dave entered the scene. 'Oy, Stevie, I have to tell you some bad news. Someone has to stay with the cow during the night. And it's gonna be you!' She had looked at him quickly, but she decided Alex was way more interesting to watch so she turned her attention to him again. 'See ...' Dave started his vet talk but didn't got any reply from the two, who seemed to have their own moment. 'So, you have to let the cow jump ten times before she can drink ... hello, earth to ... ?'

'Yes, the cow have to jump ten times, are you sure it's not eleven times?', Alex said amused. Dave gave him an annoyed look that didn't reached his mate cause his eyes had focused on the one in front of him again. 'So, I don't have to tell you, you have to keep her company ... in case she, I mean the cow starts to give birth'. 'Fine by me', Alex just said. Dave looked vexed at the two who just kept staring at each other, and decided to leave.

'How annoying ...' he mumbled, but his mates seemed to be very wily today. 'We love you to Dave!'

_At least they needed to spend a night together, and that maybe could be the final push_, Dave thought.


	21. Chapter 21: Remember stars are blind

**Chapter 21 Remember stars are blind**

Two sleeping bags were lying near the fencing, which captured the cow. Stevie already had take place in one of them, and not much later Alex had joined. It was getting pretty dark already and stars were sparkling across the sky.

'Hey, you've brought wine!' Stevie said surprised and pleased. 'Yes, do you want some?' Alex poured some red wine in two glasses. Not much later the two had settle down and watched the sky as they drank the wine.

'It has something romantic', Stevie concluded. 'Well, I know how to please a woman'. Stevie looked at a grinning Alex. 'No you don't'. 'Oh nice, and what are you doing here with me. And don't tell me just because of the cow'. She smirked. 'To learn you how to please a woman.' It made Alex shake his head. He just knew he loved those teasing ways of her.

It got later and after they had paid a quick check on the cow, making sure it was drinking enough, they lay down covered in their sleeping bags, close to each other. Stevie was gazing at the stars again. 'It's such a beautiful sight', she said. 'Yes it is', Alex agreed and he remembered the fact Claire had one star and once in a while he had stared at the stars after she had passed away, remembering her. And he decided to share his thought.

Stevie looked at him when he was talking about it. It had something sad, but also something beautiful. She was glad he was telling her this, but she still could hear sadness in his voice when he said her name.

'Alex', she said softly, 'what if ... well ...'. She couldn't find the right words. 'What?' Alex asked when he looked at her. 'No, nothing'. But he could see there was something and encouraged her to tell him. 'Well, you know with Dave and Tess. That didn't worked out cause of, well you know'. He understood where she was aiming at. 'He wasn't ready'. She rose up a bit, leaning on her elbow, to look him straight in his eyes. 'Do you think you're ready?' She just asked, and it made her insecure about his reaction. A gentle assuring expression showed up on Alex' face. 'I think I am ... and if it happens to be not, I could need a friend.' It had made Stevie's eyes teary. She so wanted to take all his sadness away. 'It's ok', he said.

He pulled her close, as far as the sleeping bags allowed to. The embrace stayed and it made Stevie feel save with him holding her. 'Can you remember when we first met?', she asked. He nodded. 'Yes, I can still picture that little red daredevil ... thinking of it you still are'. She pinched him softly. 'I can remember you falling flat on your face', she laughed, 'still thinking you were some kind of rodeo star'. 'Hey I was!'.

Memories:

She could remember the moment they had first met. It was one of the rodeo competitions. She was hardly sixteen, while Alex was eighteen. She had met Claire and Alex at the same time and they had become her friends the months after it, mostly seeing each other at the rodeos. She was taking care of Rose, wanting to earn money, and it had always been her dream to become a rodeo star. Though that dream got interrupted big time when she got pregnant, but she started to life that dream again. And she was good at it.

She could remember that evening as vivid as today, the day after the incident with Rose and her parents deciding to 'give' Rose to Michelle. When her best friend Tracey had left town to go to her friends at her old place, she didn't know where to go. Tracey and Stevie had known each other for a long time, but her friend had moved away a couple of years ago and had just moved back half a year ago. She was one of the few people that knew about Rose, not exactly what happened but she knew of her existence. Stevie's parents hadn't been proud of her, and they were glad they had a reason to give Michelle custody over Rose.

Stevie wanted to talk to Claire, cause they had become close friends within a sec. A thing Alex still was surprised with, cause Claire wasn't that easy in picking her friends. He could remember the little red devil. A tough girl, always in to have fun, and how hard she fell of her horse he never had seen her cry. Except from that night.

He had seen the tears in her eyes when she asked where Claire was. 'She's not here, her dad wanted her to stay at home', Alex had said. Stevie had just taken off, but he could see she was really upset. He went after her finding her near the lake, sitting in the grass, crying. Though she had tried to hide her tears from him. While he sat beside her he said he could bring her to Claire if she wanted to, but she had refused the offer. Instead he just sat next to her, trying to comfort her.

'What's wrong?' 'Nothing', she had said resolute, brushing away the tears on her cheek. 'You can tell me.' 'No I can't ...' Hearing that he knew she wouldn't say a thing. 'Whatever happened I'm sure everything will be ok'. As he had said that he had put his arm around her, first a bit insecure, but when he noticed she liked it, it became stronger. She couldn't tell him about Rose, some time later she had told Claire about her, but Alex only had found out what really was bothering her that night years later, when she had returned.

She didn't know how long they had sat there near the water, but it had felt comforting. After that she had started to get feelings for him, but she had neglected them cause she wanted to focus on Rose, and somewhere she had the idea that Claire had feelings for him too. It wasn't much later when Alex had fallen in love with Tracey.

The girl didn't wanted Stevie around any longer when she became his girlfriend. It had drawn Stevie closer to Claire, when they both had seen how Tracey had broken Alex' heart. Though he tried to give the impression he didn't cared that much, she and Claire knew it had hurt him. It was months after that when Alex' track record started to grow immensely and she didn't wanted to be part of his list. Years later they had lost contact, when Stevie started to travel more, hoping to find a place to call home, a place for her and Rosie. Though she had stayed in contact with Claire as much as she could. She hadn't seen Claire for five years when she had turned up at Drovers again.

The last time she and Alex had met was even more than seven years ago. Not much later she met Jarred. But when she saw Alex again, she couldn't do anything else than notice he had truly become a man, a handsome one. A second later she had realized Alex and Claire were a couple.

Alex though never really questioned Stevie as his girlfriend. Somewhere she still seemed so young when they first met and she was definitely a dare devil, maybe she was too wild for him; maybe it was Claire's presence. He didn't know. Tracey had been her age but seemed different, more a girly girl, more girlfriend material. After that he had dated almost any girl near him, except for Claire and Stevie.

**Will be continued ...**


	22. Chapter 22: Interference

**Chapter 22 Interference**

…

'I do know how to please a woman', Alex all of a sudden said again, still watching the stars. 'And ...', Stevie whispered. He looked aside, seeing her watching him. The moonlight was reflecting in her eyes and she smiled softly at him while he noticed it. His hand moved to her face, softly caressing it with his thumb. While they gazed at each other Alex moved closer.

His lips touched hers, it was soft and gentle. That's how it started, but both got carried away, making the kiss more passionate and deeper. Alex had bended over wanting to feel her body, touch her skin, but the sleeping bag was covering it, so his hand moved to the zipper, still kissing her passionately. He felt the zipper in his fingers, but it didn't seemed to wanna work along. 'A moment', he whispered in her ear when he had move away from her mouth. He searched for the zipper again. It made Stevie laugh a bit, cause she could see him struggle with it. 'I thought you were a skilled man with zips'. 'Not with these things', he mumbled.

Suddenly Stevie pushed Alex away, which resulted in a totally surprised and questioning look of Alex. _Was he doing something wrong?_ Stevie saw someone coming near; a flashlight was searching the ground. 'I think it's Kate', she whispered. 'Wah?', Alex said when he turned around to see the flashlight shine on his sleeping bag.

'Hey', Kate said, 'are you guys still awake?' 'Something like that', Alex replied a bit annoyed. Stevie gave him a stare. 'Yeah we are'. 'How's the cow?' Kate looked at the animal. _Cow?_ Alex thought for a moment. Stevie was better in remembering why she was here in the first place. 'Oh she's fine. I don't think there's going to happen any thing tonight'. 'Not as long Kate's here', Alex softly mumbled, and not much later he got his expected poke from Stevie. Kate turned around to face her friends and sat down. 'Hey you have wine!' Alex nodded and rolled with his eyes. 'Can I have some?' 'Uhm yeah', Stevie said. Alex stared at her: _'why did you have to say that. Before you know it we're stuck with her for the rest of the night'_. But Stevie would feel bad not being nice to her friend.

Kate was talking about the cow, the things Dave's told her, and about the fact she couldn't sleep. She only got replies from Stevie; Alex was mostly staring to the sky, waiting on the moment she would leave. Kate looked at him noticing it. 'Alex, if you want to go home and just sleep, go ahead, I can stay with Stevie. I don't mind'. It made Stevie laugh, and she had a hard time suppressing it. _Poor Alex._

'No no, I don't mind at all, and I'm already here. We don't want to keep you awake though. I bet your probably have tons of work to do in the morning'. At least he could give it a try to make her leave and gladly he got back up from Stevie. 'Yeah Kate, that's probably a good idea. You have to start pretty early tomorrow'. Kate nodded. _They were right_. 'Ok, but if you need me, just say so'. 'Oh I'm sure we don't need you', Alex said. He didn't wanted to be hard on her, but her bad timing had made him. 'Ok, I'm going then', Kate stood up, 'good night'.

Stevie and Alex watched her leave, and when she was far enough Stevie poked Alex again. 'Auw, what's that for?' 'She meant it good, you know'. 'I know, it's just ...' '... the bad timing'. 'Yes'. It made them both laugh.

'So can I move closer again without you pushing me away', Alex asked, showing his begging eyes. Stevie smiled. _There was no way she could resist him_. 'Yes you can'. 'Ok, where were we?' Alex said when he moved closer again. 'Oh yeah the damn zipper ...' 'Wait', Stevie opened her sleeping bag herself. 'You're spoiling all the fun', Alex said smirking and kissed her cheek.


	23. Chapter 23: Fools for love

**Chapter 23 Fools for love**

It was the next morning; only Kate and Jodi were the ones awake at Drovers. They had just checked the cow and saw Stevie and Alex still fast asleep. Jodi figured it was best to let them have some more sleep, so she could give herself some more relaxing minutes too. 'And?' Jodi asked when they were at the front of Drovers just hanging around. 'And ... what?' Kate said, hardly sounding interested. 'Well, you and Dave last night, what happened?' Though Jodi wasn't that fond on love stories at the moment, she couldn't suppress her curiosity. And the fact that Kate hadn't said a word about Dave so far she figured there was not much to tell.

Kate kicked her feet, leaving some pebbles flying away. She just looked down. 'Well it was ok.' 'Ok?', Jodi said right away. _What on earth was that for answer?_ 'Come on, tell me, what exactly happened'. 'We just chatted', Kate said a bit disappointed, 'not that it wasn't nice, cause it was'. She tried to hide the fact that she had wished for more. 'Oeh, so Dave's not really into a hurry!' Jodi stated.

While saying that Dave's Ute drove onto the property and the girls turned around. 'Speaking about the devil, there's our prince charming, or should I say slow starter?' Jodi could see Kate's face light up a bit. Dave got out of his car, of course bringing along his good mood. 'Oy, ladies, you're looking fabulous today. And how is our problem?' He grinned saying it. 'The cow is fine', Kate replied. 'Oh the cow, I was more aiming at our cow spotters'. 'They're fast asleep'. Jodi said it like it was nothing special.

Though for Dave it was and he couldn't resist going to them.

'Oh I see, that's the cow, and here we have our sleepy heads.' Dave looked down on his friends. They were lying pretty close to one other and it made Dave smile. Kate and Dave had accompanied him. 'They're pretty cute, even Alex is', Jodi noticed and she thought it was a funny thing. 'Should we wake them?' Kate asked. But before any of them could answer they already saw Stevie turning a bit, moaning softly, not much later she opened her eyes and they grew when she saw her friends staring at her. She rubbed her eyes. 'Hey!' 'Good morning Stevie!' She saw the three of them smile sheepishly and for a moment she wondered if she was naked or something that was close to it. But that couldn't she figured thinking of last night, blocking away that smile that wanted to show up on her face. Than she looked aside and saw Alex.

'So that's one', Jodi stated. 'What to do with the other?' Stevie sat up and still rubbed her eyes. She had slept pretty deep. 'Well ...' Dave was thinking when he heard Jodi squeal. 'Oh I have a great idea. Can I throw some water over him, can I!' She sounded as excited as a kid. 'Please, I always wanted to do this with Alex'. 'Oh come on', Kate stared at her. 'Kate, don't be such a fun spoiler. I know you want it too'. The conversation of her friends had entered Stevie's mind very slowly. Dave just watched the two and if Jodi would do it or not, he was amused anyway.

Jodi went near the cow and filled a bucket with water. 'Oh Alex you're going to be so busted.' _This was fun._ Not much later she stood near Alex. Stevie looked at her. 'You're really going to do this, are you?' The blonde girl nodded, all excited. It made Stevie, Kate and Dave move back.

'Oh dear Alex, have a good morning!', Jodi said when she threw the water over Alex his face. He uttered and sputtered immediately. 'What's this?' All confused he looked up, when water drops were streaming down his face. His friends had the biggest fun ever. Than he saw Jodi with the bucket in her hands. 'Oh you so gonna die'. With one move he was out of his sleeping bag and Jodi had seen the look on his face and knew she better could get as far away from him as possible. She started running when Alex stood up. He ran after her and the ones left behind where laughing out loud. 'This is even the most fun part', Dave said. 'She's not gonna get away with this', Kate noted.

'No Alex', Jodi screamed, still running around the property, but it was not much later when Alex had caught her. He had both of his arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up. Her legs were going everywhere and she kept on screaming. 'That's what you get when you mess with Alex Ryan'. 'Alex put me down!' Alex had to laugh at Jodi's attempts to make him put her down on the ground. 'Nope, you're gonna take a little swim'.

Not much later Jodi sat in the drinking trough of the cows. 'This is not funny, Alex!', she said mad. Alex looked at her with a huge grin. 'It's your own fault Jodi!' She got out of it. 'You're so gonna regret this', she said right in his face before marching away to the shearer quarters.

'What an entertaining morning', Dave laughed, 'Anyone else want to give it a try?' Stevie shook her head. 'I think a try to start working would be good. Anyway I'm gonna go inside'. She packed her stuff and went to the main house. Alex followed her. His shirt was all wet, and he really needed to change and get some breakfast.

* * *

'Dave?' Kate asked when Dave was examining the cow. 'Yes', he didn't look at her, cause he was too concentrated on the animal in front of him. 'I had a nice evening yesterday'. He looked up. Kate didn't really knew what to say, some how she wanted to know if he was interested in her or not. 'Me too', Dave said. He got up. 'It was fun'. Kate smiled a bit shyly at him, moving to him, when he closed the fencing. Still thinking of what to say next. 'You know you only have a few days left for the bet.' 'Yes I know', somewhere he wasn't that sure he would win it. He walked to his Ute, followed by Kate. 'You think you gonna loose, hey'. He turned around and it almost made Kate bump into him. It made them stand really close to each other, but both didn't wanted to take a step back. Dave showed a soft smile. 'We'll see, but there will be a dance in the end'. 'Yeah', Kate mumbled gazing into his eyes. 'Ok, I'm off. I will hear it when there's news'. Kate shook up, like she just had left a dream. 'Oh yah, I will call when there's something with the cow'. Dave who had turned to his Ute, looked back at Kate grinning. 'I kinda meant our cow spotters'. 'Oh yeah of course, that too'. 

Not much later it was Stevie and Alex who said their goodbyes. Knowing Kate and Jodi where checking the fences at the Western paddock they didn't felt the need to hide things. 'Tell Jodi that she still has to be attentive'. Stevie shook her head amused. 'You two are like kids'. 'Well, I think it's good to stay close to your inner child', Alex smirked and took Stevie's hand. 'So I gonna see you soon?' Stevie just kept looking in his pleading eyes, nodding, when she remembered something. 'Oh yeah that's right I kinda wanna ask you something'. 'And that is?' 'I'm moving into Tess'old room and I need someone to help me, well, Meg is helping me, but she still has a lot do for her departure to Scotland ...' Alex wondered if she ever stopped her babbling and just asked him, so he had that well-known amused look on her face. '... so I kinda hoped you ...' '... I could ask Jodi to help you out?' He grinned and Stevie gave him an annoyed look. 'Alex, stop being such a ...' 'A what?' He just couldn't stop, this was too much fun, but Stevie had the right answer to it. 'Just leave it, I will do it myself ...' and she had the intention to walk away. As fast as she could Alex pulled her back. 'No no, I'm gonna help you'. Stevie showed a content look. 'I don't hope I get you into any mess with Harry'. 'No not at all. He probably doesn't even notice. Rob is a hard worker, less talkative though'. The last remark sounded like something he just concluded.

'Ok, that's a deal. See you Friday'. 'Wow wait a sec. That's it? You keep asking me to do stuff for you and just want to leave like that?' When Stevie turned around and looked at him, he knew she was playing a trick on him. 'Oh very funny Hall.' She smiled flirtatious and it made him put his arms around her and pull her close. 'I just love to see you beg'. Alex shook his head. 'I didn't knew you were such a demanding girlfriend.' 'Girlfriend hey'. 'Something like that', he concluded. They kept staring at each other with big grins on their faces when they finally kissed. 'That's more like it', Alex said when they broke off the kiss. 'See you Friday', he said and placed a kiss on her forehead.


	24. Chapter 24: No more cry

**Chapter 24 No more cry**

_I wanna feel just like before  
Before the rain came in my door  
Shook me up, turned me 'round  
Made me cry 'til I would drown  
Stole the daylight brought the nights  
So much anger I would fight  
Lost my youth, I'm in the blue_

Drovers was taken over by boxes. Alex picked out a Rodeo cup of one of the last boxes remaining in the kitchen and turned it around in his hands watching it. _Ok, nice, _he thought, but most of it was junk to him. 'Are you gonna stare at it for the rest of the day, or you really are gonna carry it upstairs?' Stevie said teasing. 'Yeah boss, I'm already going'.

Meg looked pleased at it. 'I'm glad to see him like this again', she said when Alex had left the kitchen. Stevie looked a bit inquisitive at her. 'I haven't seen him like this since Claire passed away'. It made her a bit woeful saying those last words, but she passed that sadness quickly when she looked at Stevie again. 'You guys make a great couple'. 'You know?' Stevie asked immediately, overwhelmed by Meg's words. The older woman smiled softly. 'It's all over your face'. It made Stevie smile a bit shy, she had tried to hide it because their love was at such a tender age, but it made her smile bigger when she knew she didn't had to hide it from Meg.

'I'm so happy for you', Meg said and it brought tears in Stevie's eyes. 'Oh darling'. Meg had to hug her, 'don't cry. It's all good'. 'It is?' Stevie uttered when Meg ended the hug. Stevie still had to adapt to her and Alex being together and mostly if the timing was right. Meg could see that in her eyes. 'Don't worry. You guys are perfect for each other. And ...' she hesitated for a moment, but Stevie kept staring at her waiting for more reassuring words. '... I can see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you. It reminds me of him and Claire.' 'Really?' Stevie felt more tears welling up. 'Yes', Meg gave her a comforting smile.

'Well I'm gonna bring this last box upstairs and see what Alex is up to', Stevie said. It was not much later when she had reached the last step of the stairs and saw Alex standing in the passage, facing Nick and Tess'room, Claire's old room. Stevie placed the box on the floor and sighed deeply before she walked to Alex.

_Saw all the loneliness in you  
Want to help you, give you love  
Turn some light out from the mud  
Build the empty final rhyme  
A brighter day, a better time_

_All I have I'll give to you  
To let you know you're not alone_

He was deep in his thoughts. Thoughts about him and Claire, about him and Stevie. He hadn't thought he would be here again so soon after Tess and Nick had left to Argentina, not like this. He had never thought he would feel this standing so close to the place where he had made love to Claire, the place where he had left her engagement ring on her pillow.

When he had moved the boxes to Stevie's room, he couldn't resist just standing here and stare at that door. He remembered that time he had moved Nick's stuff, when he had felt it all over again when he had entered her room.

A soft smile appeared on his face, cause he was thinking of the way Stevie had redecorated it and had showed it to him. She was probably the only one back then who knew how it all had affected him. She was the one that made him smile again.

He could feel her presence, her supporting hand that touched his shoulder. It made him calm; it made the sadness in Claire's memory fade away slowly. Cause he had someone on his side that he hardly needed to explain this to. 'You're ok?' he heard her ask.

Alex looked at her and smiled softly. She could see his eyes were teary, but there was something peaceful in them. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly when he gave the door a final look.

_You save me from lonely_

song: No more cry – The Corrs


	25. Chapter 25: So right

**Chapter 25 So right**

It was Sunday evening and Stevie had called Alex a few hours ago if he wanted to come over. Kate and Jodi had a girls farewell night at the quarters cause Jodi would move into the cottage. Stevie looked forward spending a whole evening with Alex, just the two of them and she had done her best to look as good as possible. A blue top and jeans skirt would do.

_Long day and I'm ready  
__I'm waiting for your call  
_

Stevie was just hanging around in the kitchen when Alex showed up. She immediately noticed his short haircut and his new jeans. Well she couldn't remember seeing him wear Levi's before, so she figured it was new. 'Hey Steves', Alex said entering the kitchen, 'you look good'. 'Thank you', Stevie smirked and Alex gave her a quick kiss. 'What are yah staring at?' He asked. Her fingers went through his hair as she looked at it. 'Nice haircut'. 'Thanks, just been in town yesterday'. Than she looked down. 'Jeans. New?' She said amused. Alex nodded quickly. He didn't really wanted to show the fact he wanted to impress her, but the look on her face told him she knew it and she enjoyed it.

'You look hot', she finally concluded. 'Well that makes two'. Alex smirked and he put his arms around her, looking deep in her eyes. 'So Jodi and Kate aren't around?' Stevie shook her head, smiling. 'Good!' He moved even closer and started to kiss her. It was not much later that they had moved towards the kitchen table. Stevie felt her body hitting it. It made them both quit the kiss for a sec. Alex pulled her up and placed her on the table. They shared a sheepish grin just before they started to kiss again. It got more and more passionate, and Stevie could feel his hands right through her top. It all gave her an amazing feeling inside. But it was not much later when they both felt the need to end the kiss. Cause this was going way too fast, although neither did bother it that much.

Stevie caressed his face. 'Alex, I still have to show you something.' He returned an inquisitive stare. 'You know, my room?' 'Ow that, you've been working on that hey'. 'Yes, I finished it this afternoon.' Although Stevie didn't really knew if it was the right thing to do, to lead Alex to her bedroom immediately, she couldn't resist showing it. Alex lifted her up to place her on the floor again. 'Come', and she took his hand leading him to the hallway and the stairs.

Alex couldn't resist this thought he had when they walked upstairs. 'I love this view, we should walk these stairs more often'. Stevie looked behind her and saw his grinning face. Normally she would have given him a stare or even a poke, but this time it just made her smile.

Not much later they stood before the closed bedroom door. 'Ok, tell me honestly what you think'. She opened it so Alex could go first. He looked around and was impressed. 'Wow, Steves another great job decorating a room.' Stevie had a huge smile on her face when he said it. He walked a bit, seeing Rodeo attributes, pictures of Rose. It was definitely Stevie's room. The photo of Tess and Nick was placed on her night table. He looked at it, than he noticed a picture of Stevie and Claire, just leaning against the wall behind the night table. It hadn't a photo frame. He picked it up and stared at it.

Stevie moved closer from behind seeing him look at it, wondering what his reaction would be. 'Geesh, you guys look so young here'. Stevie nodded. 'I think it's been taken when we were 18, 19.' He smiled at her, looking up from the picture. 'You two were something. You did the weirdest things back than.' 'Yeah I know'. 'You made Claire show her crazy side, I loved that'. The way he said it made Stevie realize there was something different about the way he said her name. His voice lacked sadness, it sounded like a joyful memory. He looked at her with a smile. Than he looked back at the picture and whispered, 'my two favorite women'. 'And Charlotte?' 'She's my favorite girl', he said smiling at her. He then looked at a picture of him, Charlotte, Tess and Stevie, putting the photo back were it belonged.

'You really got talent for this'. The way he looked at her made her wanna hug him, and in one move she had wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her in a strong embrace. 'Where's that for?' He asked. 'Cause I love you'. It just had left her mouth without thinking of it and a second later she realized what she just said. And she hoped with her whole heart it hadn't scared him, cause those were big words. She didn't even have the guts to look up at him. But the words didn't have a bad effect on Alex, it was the opposite. He just realized how perfect this evening was. 'I love you too', he said and kissed her hair. Stevie couldn't believe what just happened. Her mind probably would tell her this was all way too fast, but her heart skipped a beat and knew it felt so right.

Alex was pleasantly surprised with the way he felt. Totally at peace with her at his side. He saw her looking up at him. Those beautiful eyes and smile. It was all he needed. He brushed a red curl of her hair away, bending down to give her a tender kiss. Holding her like this made him long for her badly.

Stevie kissed him back and the kiss got deeper and more passionate. Not much later he lay her down on the bed. They shared an approved look, before they continued their journey. It was a tender, but deep kiss. Something delicate, and she could feel his fingers move under her top, touching her naked skin. His shirt got pulled out of his jeans. Their shoes hit the floor; leaving them there so they moved up on the bed even more.

'Wait', Alex said. She looked at him, when his arm reached for the night table. He took the photo of his brother and sister-in-law, and lay it down. 'We don't need them watching us', he smirked for a moment. Stevie looked at him, it was intense, moving through his hair with her fingers. _Were they really going to continue this?_

_'Cause I've made up my mind  
__My heart aches with a hunger  
__and I want you to be mine_

Alex' eyes moved lower to her neck, and he softly started to kiss it. Her hands moved to his shirt to loosen it. Alex pulled it off and not much later Stevie raised her body to get rid of her top. Their bodies touched and if there ever was any doubt it had all slipped away ...

_For one night, it was so right  
That I give you  
My heart, my love, my heart  
Just for one night  
My body, my soul  
Just for one night  
My love, I loved  
For one night_

... Stevie's hand was softly caressing his chest and she kissed it, feeling his heart beating fast. She sighed from appeasement and strain. It was just he and she; nothing on this whole planet had counted. The intensity was still rushing through her body. Alex' face was facing the night table, his arm was holding her. It had been perfect, it was perfect.

That picture had caught his eye. Stevie saw it and snuggled up to him. He could feel her body close to his and it made him turn his face slightly, not willing to look at her straight away, but she noticed immediately why. Cause she could already see a glimpse of his teary eyes. She rose up and kissed his cheek, looking at him. 'It's ok', she said softly, her fingers were lingering along his face and his arms held her. 'I know', he uttered giving her an intense stare, knowing that the tears that had taken over his eyes, were tears of joy.

The Corrs – One night


	26. Chapter 26: You just make me believe

**Chapter 26 You just make me believe**

The next morning …

_flashback _

'_Once you let yourself fall. That's it, you're done for'.  
_'_You don't really believe that.'  
_'_I've got no reason to believe anything else. First there was Tracey, then Claire. Sometimes I feel like I'm still falling.'_

'_You know, I bet you change your mind about women. You'll meet at least one who you can be friends with and at least one more who you fall in love with.'  
_'_You are sure about that, are you?'  
_'_You've got to believe in love. Even when they break your heart. You've got to keep believe in it.'_

_flashback _

Alex was looking at her and his fingers were playing softly with a curl of her hair. She looked so peaceful. It was still early, so he didn't really wanted to wake her, but he couldn't fall asleep again. This view was too beautiful. She turned around and faced him, still fast asleep, but there was this content smile on her face. The one Alex had too. He was leaning on his elbow and couldn't resist moving a bit closer to her. She felt it and snuggled up to him. He bended forward to place a kiss on her hair.

Really slowly her eyes opened and she stared in his right away. 'Hey sunshine', he whispered. A huge smile appeared on her face. 'You've been staring at me ...', she pulled up the blanket a bit. He nodded and smiled. 'Good to see you're not throwing me out and wondering what on earth happened last night', he said teasing referring to that night months ago. She moved closer to him and looked up. 'Cause you were right, I would remember it immediately'. They both laughed softly. 'So you liked it?', he played with her hair again. 'A lot'.

'I can't sleep any longer', Alex said, 'I'm starving'. Though he could watch her like this whole morning he really was starving. 'I could make you some breakfast', he said pleased. It sounded so good to him. 'That would be nice, just one moment ok?' He could feel her crawling up against him.

* * *

Alex was making breakfast in his boxers. Eggs and bacon it would be. Jodi was still half a sleep when she entered the kitchen, distracted by the lovely smell that was coming from it. She looked at the scene, looked again, rubbed her eyes and uttered; 'Oh my God, Alex'. 'Good morning Jodi!'. She pulled her bathing-wrap tighter, though she was totally covered already. It was probably an automatic response on seeing an almost naked Alex, cooking in their kitchen.

'What are you doing here?', she asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. But she didn't got any attention from Alex, cause his eye has caught something, someone else. Stevie was standing in the doorway, only wearing his shirt. It made him smirk.

_And maybe it's a little too early to know if this is gonna work  
__All I know is you're sure looking good in my shirt  
__That's right you look good in my shirt_

'Hey', she said softly biting her lip, looking shyly and sweet at him. She walked towards him and Jodi's eyes grew width. Stevie wrapped her arms around Alex, intending to kiss him. He wanted to go on with that moment, but he also saw a Jodi with her mouth open almost falling from her chair. 'Oh my god, you two! When did that happen!'

Stevie looked behind her for a moment, than looking back at Alex laughing. 'Uhm, last night ...' He looked down at Stevie who was still holding him. '... and it was pretty satisfying, was it?' She nodded and kissed him. 'That's gross!'

Alex and Stevie laughed about it. 'Hey I could make you some breakfast too', Alex said, just wanting to tease Jodi a bit more. 'No', she shook her head right away,' I think I just lost my appetite.' She marched out of the kitchen and bumped into Kate, who noticed Jodi's pale face immediately. 'Don't go in there. I warned you. They make me wanna puke'. Kate looked at her friend seeing her walking away. _What was that about?_

But not much later she got her answer, standing frozen to the ground, watching Stevie and Alex who didn't seemed to have moved a bit when Jodi had run off. 'Wow!' 'Good morning Kate!' 'Uh ... what, how ... when?' Saying that last word she remembered her and Dave's bet. 'Oh my ...' she started to count. Her friends looked amused at her, no idea what she was doing. 'Two weeks!' 'What?' Stevie asked. 'When did you fell of your horse? That was two weeks ago, was it?' 'Uhm yeah, that was on a Sunday'. A huge smile appeared on Kate's face. 'That's more than two weeks.' She saw the confused expression on their faces. 'I mean, that's great, you two, that's great!'. 'What's she babbling about?' Alex whispered into Stevie's ear. 'Got no clue.' Kate squealed. 'I've got to call Dave!'. She ran off.

'Did I miss something?' Alex asked again, but Stevie started to smile. 'I'm not sure, but maybe they had a bet or something ...' 'About us?' Stevie nodded and Alex still looked confused.

* * *

They had breakfast and a shower and found an excited Kate in the kitchen afterwards. 'I really have to go', Alex said, still buttoning his shirt. 'Please wait just a bit longer', Kate said staring outside. Dave could be here any moment and from her excitement on the phone and the fact there was no trace of Alex, Dave already figured there was something going on.

Alex and Stevie couldn't really wait, so they stood at the front of Drovers. Kate was leaning against the wall, hoping Dave would get here on time.

'That's pathetic', Stevie said, holding Alex' hands, 'our friends making bets about us'. 'Well, that explains Dave's strange behavior... oeh, you don't think Kate interrupted us on purpose that night, do you?'. He glared at her. 'No, silly, Kate wouldn't do that'. 'She sure was annoying', he stated. It made Stevie smirk. 'That doesn't matter right now'. She pulled him closer, gazing into his eyes.

Behind them they could hear a Ute driving on to the property. 'That would be our lovely betting vet', Stevie said. Alex saw Kate almost jumping. He wondered what that bet had been about. Dave walked to her, than seeing his best friends really, really close. To make fun of him they kissed. 'What!' He started thinking. 'I've found them this morning in the kitchen'. Kate told him. 'Wait that means last night ...' A huge grin appeared on Dave's face. 'That means I've won. Yeah, I won it!'. Kate looked confused. 'No you didn't. It's more than two weeks!'. 'No it isn't', Dave replied.

Alex and Stevie had followed their friends' conversation. 'Hopeless', Alex said. 'You're both right!' Dave and Kate looked up. 'We are?' Stevie looked at Alex. 'Well, Dave's right, we've kinda got together last week.' Alex smiled at her, knowing she was right. 'They don't need to know that'. Stevie laughed. 'Good!'. 'Yes, you're both right!' Stevie shouted at the two who still were all confused about the result of their bet, and they continued having words.

'Hey Alex, you're not at home this evening, hey?' Dave asked, knowing he didn't wanted Alex around when Kate and him would try to find a solution. Alex looked at Stevie, pulling up puppy eyes. She smirked. 'Yes you can stay with me.' 'Jolly!'.

They kissed again before Alex would leave to Killarney, but they both didn't wanted to end this moment. When they stopped, Alex still kissed her lips for a sec. Than he looked at her seriously. 'Thanks', he said softly. 'For what?' Stevie asked, looking a bit confused at him. He waited a moment, caressing her face ... exploring her face, noticing how perfect she was.

'Thanks for making me believe again.'

THE END

(... almost ...)


	27. The ending

**You know the end of a movie, well here is mine for my fanfic ;)**

* * *

_Girl do you know what you mean to me?  
Or where you come in, in my one-two-threes?  
Can you tell what I think when it's you that I see  
Or how I might feel?  
Isn't there everything I want in you?  
An angel, the one that I hold on to  
Don't I believe that this feeling is true?  
Something real  
_

A reflection of you and me

**Dedicated to my favorite episode  
**99: Trembling on the brink

**Cast  
**Stevie Hall  
Alex Ryan  
Dave Brewer  
Kate Manfredi  
Jodi Fountain  
Tess McLeod-Ryan  
Nick Ryan  
Meg Fountain  
Jasmine McLeod  
Terry Dodge  
Harry Ryan  
And in lovely memory of Claire McLeod

**Music  
**The Corrs – Angel  
Dixie Chicks – Cowboy take me away  
Rebecca Lavelle – Did I tell you?  
The Corrs – Breathless  
Declan O'Rourke – No brakes  
The Corrs – No more cry  
The Corrs – One night  
Keith Urban – You look good in my shirt

_Isn't there everything I want in you?  
An angel, the one that I hold on to  
Isn't it you girl I'm trying to move?  
Just to prove that I need you_

Uncomfortable Kate was standing in the living room at Killarney's cottage. She had no idea what would happen tonight. They both have won the bet, did it meant they both wouldn't do a thing, or ... 'So ...', Dave said, 'what we gonna do? I can't dance so be glad you don't have to watch me'. Kate was thinking the opposite, she would have loved it, though it would have been weird she figured.

Dave saw the look on Kate's face. It showed insecurity and he smiled softly at her to take it away. 'Shall we just end this whole bet thing, it's stupid anyway.' 'Uhm yeah', she said somehow a bit relieved cause this was all too weird. But when see saw him move closer that feeling went away immediately. _What was he about to do? _'Maybe we make it all too hard on ourselves', he said softly and his thumb had touched her face. It made Kate freeze, like she couldn't move one muscle in her whole body, well at least her heart was still working ... overtime.

He stared at her and moved closer to kiss her. It was short, but sweet and when she opened her eyes again and saw his comforting smile she kissed him back passionately. 'Wow', Dave uttered. He hadn't expected this from 'sweet Kate'. She looked at him amused and flirtatious. 'Thinking of it maybe you should give it a try with a strip act'. Dave was perplexed but a second later he realized he liked it. 'Don't dare to laugh!' He started to pull of his shirt ...

_You're driving my heart girl  
You got no brakes_

* * *

**And with this lovely sight I end this fic. I hope you liked it. It has been a pleasure writing this as my first fanfic. Thanks for all your support. I hope to see you at my new fanfic 'Is it any wonder?'**


End file.
